¿Una nueva DIVA?
by Gleenatica
Summary: En un dia normal Rachel Berry escucha por su radio favorita que le hacen homenaje a una cantante Inglesa... lleva la noticia a ND y comienzan a cantar sus canciones sintiendose identificados con ellas, todos tienen una historia que contar. Entren!
1. Abracadabra

Capitulo 1:

"Abracadabra"

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

Era un lunes común y corriente para Rachel Berry, como todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos y monótonos, se duchó y bajo las escaleras para desayunar; sus padres estaban en la cocina preparando una reunión de trabajo. Rachel los saludó, se sentó en la mesa y comió su cereal de avena nutritiva. Cuando ya eran las 7.30 Hs. Decidió irse a la escuela. Subió a su auto Rosa y encendió su radio para que el camino al instituto se le haga más rápido. Todo iba bien hasta que se topó con un embotellamiento terrible… entre el ruido de los autos, las groserías que se decían con respecto al tráfico y el calor de Ohio Rachel no resistió mas y cerro las ventanillas para prender el aire. Sólo estaba ella y su radio favorita pero algo le llamó poderosamente la atención… el programa preferido de Rachel había empezado…

"_Buenos días Ohio! Antes de empezar con el programa de hoy quisiera decirles que hay un gran embotellamiento en la ruta 12 así que salga un rato antes de su casa porque es posible que llegue tarde a su trabajo… _

_En esta semana vamos a tener una nueva estrella a quien honrar, lamentablemente no se encuentra en Estados Unidos ya que es de Inglaterra, ella tiene un gran talento y es el furor de allí, casi tanto como, la ya fallecida Amy Winehouse. Ella se llama Jessie J y durante toda la semana vamos a hablar de ella y de sus éxitos que encantan a mas de uno… si no la conoces aquí te dejamos algunos de sus mas famosos Hits "Abracadabra"…" _

Los primeros acordes de dicha canción comenzaron a sonar… Rachel escuchaba con atención la letra del tema y por una situación que tubo que pasar la otra noche con Finn, su novio desde hace ya mas de 2 años, sabia que algo en su interior gritaba que esa cante escribió esa canción para ella…

**FLASH BACK:**

_Rachel y Finn estaban en la habitación de la morena y muy entretenidos. Finn acariciaba partes del cuerpo de Rachel que jamás había probado, hasta que…_

_-¡alto!- Rachel lo alejo un poco y Finn frunció el entrecejo_

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿te hice daño? ¿hice algo mal?-_

_-no, no, no, es solo que… no estoy lista- Rachel bajo la cabeza avergonzada porque hace tan solo segundos le dijo que si, que quería hacerlo esa noche con él, por primera vez_

_-pero… dijiste que… - _

_-se lo que dije Finn, pero no me siento bien, siento que si hago esto esta noche, acá, me voy a sentir mal por no disfrutar mi primera vez- Finn bajo la cabeza pero Rachel se la levanto- creo que no quieres que solo sea sexo ¿no?-_

_-claro que no, quiero que sea especial, inolvidable… - Finn sonrió _

_-entonces primero tiene que estar todo en orden en mi cabeza ¿okey?- Finn asintió_

_-tú solo dime, yo estaré ahí- ambos sonrieron y se besaron _

_-creo que es hora de que te vayas- dijo la morena _

_-ajam!- Finn se colocó sus zapatillas._

_-avísame cuando llegues, ¿he?- Rachel lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso apasionado- Te amo, no lo olvides, Te amo a pesar de todo- Finn sonrió_

_-jamás lo olvidaré y yo te amo mas!- se fue alejando en su coche rumbo a su casa…_

_Cuando lo Berry's terminaron de cenar, Rachel fue hasta s cuarto para descansar, mañana se iría de picnic con sus padres y Finn y tenía que estar perfecta. Su móvil sonó, era por un mensaje, era Finn _

"_llegue preciosa, descansa bien. Te amo mas que a nadie" _

_Rachel sonrió y le respondió_

"_yo te amo más. Mañana nos vemos"_

_Sabía que con Finn iba a estar todo bien, sabia que sus padres adoraban a Finn, Sabía que la madre de Finn y Burt la adoraban a ella, pero lo que mejor sabía era que Finn la iba a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario pero no para siempre por eso sabía que debía apurarse para no perderlo… _

**FIN FLASH BACK:**

Unos minutos después, en realidad más o menos una hora, Rachel ya había salido del embotellamiento y había llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela, tenía su Notebook en sus piernas apoyada mientras investigaba mas de Jessie J, de pronto una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Rach?- era Finn que golpeaba levemente la ventana de su auto- ¿puedo entrar?- tenía una cara de pollito mojado y con eso convenció a Rachel. Esta asintió y le abrió- gracias- dijo feliz- Rachel tengo que hablar con vos… por… lo que paso la otra noche… -

-Finn- interrumpió- esta bien, no tenemos que hablarlo ahora ¿si?- Rachel lo miró fijamente, Finn parecía no entender

-¿a que te refieres?-

-tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda- El chico asintió, aun confundido- mira esto- le enseño la pantalla de la computadora pero él todavía no caía- ¿no lo ves Finn?- este negó con la cabeza, su novia rolo los ojos- ella es Jessie J-

-¿Quién?-

-es Jessie J, una súper estrella de Inglaterra-

-¿y que tiene eso?-

-Finn, quiero que cantemos sus canciones. ¿Sabias que cuando Jessie J era niña los médicos le diagnosticaron un ritmo anormal en los latidos de su corazón y por eso sufrió un pequeño derrame cerebral?-

-¿y que hay con eso? No creo que sea la gran cosa, hay personas que sufren enfermedades-

-Finn, a razón de esa enfermedad se cuidó bastante y no fuma, ni bebe, ni se droga y eso para mi es importante en una estrella porque da el ejemplo a sus fans, Barbra Streisand tampoco lo hizo; en cuanto a su carrera profesional, escribió canciones para Justin Timberlake, Alicia Keys, Cristina Aguilera, Cris Brown y co-escribió el tema de Miley Cyrus "Party in the U.S.A". A los 17 años Jessie escribió su primera canción que estaba basada en la experiencias reales y Justin Timberlake la nombro como "la mejor cantante del mundo del momento"… -Finn soltó un "Wow", Rachel sonrió y continuó- … luego el debut del álbum "Who you are" salió el día 28 de febrero con un gran éxito- Finalizó- ¿Qué opinas?-

-es… es una mujer fuerte- Finn le sonrió a su novia y esta lo abrazó- aun no entiendo que quieres que haga-

-quiero que me ayudes a convencer a los demás de que sería una buena idea dedicarle esta semana a Jessie J ya que ella es la viva imagen de la fe, cosa que jamás hay que perder- Rachel sonrió abiertamente cuando Finn asintió…

Tiempo después, en la sala del coro, cuando llego el Sr. Shue ya todos estaban allí ansiosos por saber de la tarea del día de la fecha…

-muy bien, chicos. Les tengo una sorpresa… -

-por favor Sr. Shue, que no sea mas canciones de Jazz porque ya me cansaron- criticó Santana

-no Santana, esto es algo que les va a gustar, de verdad-

-¿es algún Show de Broadway?- pregunto emocionado Kurt

-no- Dijo el profesor acomodando algunos papeles

-¿alguna canción de negros?- pregunto Mercedes

-¿me dejan hablar?- pregunto Shue. Toda la sala quedo en silencio- la tarea de la semana la van a elegir ustedes… -no termino de hablar a que todos comenzaron a hablar alegremente entre ellos- silencio- dijo un poco fuera de sí, Shue- tiene que ser un cantante que a todos les guste, que sea alguien que no tenga problemas de drogas, alcohol, etc. Y que cuando canten sus canciones, lo que digan dicho temas, lo tienen que sentir como si esa canción estuviera hecha para ustedes ¿entendido?- todos asintieron. Rachel estaba emocionada ya que ya quería decirles a todos su idea- ¿alguien tiene ya algo pensado?- no termino de hablar porque ya Rachel levanto la mano emocionada- muy bien Rachel, dinos que tienes- esta se paró en al lado del Sr. Shue mirando a sus compañeros

-Sr. Shue, Glee Club, hoy estaba hablando con Finn sobre una estrella que esta mañana escuche por la radio y sinceramente me enamore de ella, no literalmente- agregó cuando vio la cara de Finn.

-dinos quien es- dijo el educador

-Jessie J, una estrella Inglesa- dijo radiante

-nunca oí de ella- dijo Shue yendo a buscar su Notebook que reposaba sobre una silla. Comenzaron los murmullos y Rachel supo que Kurt la apoyaba porque le guiño el ojo pero los demás estaban como perdidos hablando o descifrando quien es Jessie J

-ella es una cantante muy famosa de Inglaterra que hizo furor en Europa y es más creo que tengo la canción perfecta para mostrarles quien es-

-muy bien te escuchamos- dijo Shue en su computadora, investigando sobre la cantante.

- ¿Finn? ¿Puedes ir a la batería?- este se paro mientras me sonreía- ¿Puck?-

-¿si Berry?-

-Guitarra por favor- sabia lo mucho que Puck amaba la guitarra y se notaba en cada nota que el tocaba, este la miró radiante y sin decir palabra alguna tomo su lugar-Denle- (comienza a sonar los primeros acordes de "abracadabra")

**Rachel:**

_No quiero ser la razón_

_Por la que no nos acostemos _

**Rachel miro a Finn fijamente**

_Así que voy a dejar que lleves tú las riendas _

_Y ahora yo te seguiré. _

_Mira, normalmente yo no hago esto_

_Pero tú me llamas la atención _

_Todas las dudas que tuve se fueron_

_Cuando tú me tocas, no me asusto_

**Eso lo dijo negando con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a Finn **

**Quinn y Brittany:**

_Sabemos lo mismo, marcharse para quedarse aquí,_

**Ellas conocían la canción y ayudaron a Rachel **

**Rachel:**

_Sólo quiero ser tu chica_

**Quinn y Brittany:**

_Puedo hacer todo lo que tú quieras_

_¿Me lo dirás?_

**Rachel:**

_Sólo quiero ser tu chica Sí, sí!_

**Coro:**

Porque abriste mi corazón, es tan irreal

¿Sabes?

No quiero que esto pare

Eres tan conservable

**Paso por detrás de Finn, que tocaba con todas sus fuerzas, y le acaricio la nuca **

_Sentir tu tacto mágico _

_Es increíble _

_Tengo que tenerte como si dijera_

_Abracadabra_

**Repite coro**

_Ni siquiera te vi venir,_

_Fue una sorpresa_

_Yo no esperaba nada,_

_Ahora estoy encendida por dentro_

**Rachel se tocaba su cuerpo sensualmente y todos comenzaron a silbar **

_Tu estas sacando a relucir todos los colores_

_No más blanco y negro_

_Ganaste la carrera y obtuviste el oro_

_Así que, aquí estoy, estamos listos_

**Quinn y Brittany:**

_Sabemos lo mismo, marcharse para quedarse aquí,_

**Rachel:**

_Sólo quiero ser tu chica (tu chica)_

_Vamos, un poco mas, de nuevo_

**La morena estaba sentada junto a Brad, que miraba toda la escena, y le susurraba en el oído **

**Quinn y Brittany:**

_Puedo hacer todo lo que tú quieras_

_¿Me lo dirás?_

**Rachel:**

_Sólo quiero ser tu chica_

_Woah oh oh Yeah!_

**Rachel comenzó a dar saltitos y todos le aplaudían **

_Porque abriste mi corazón, es tan irreal_

_¿Sabes?_

_No quiero que esto pare_

_Eres tan conservable _

_Sentir tu tacto mágico _

_Es increíble _

_Tengo que tenerte como si dijera_

_Abracadabra_

**Señalo Finn y este le guiño el ojo **

_Tú abriste mi corazón, es tan irreal_

_¿Sabes?_

_No quiero que esto pare_

_Eres tan conservable_

_Sentir tu tacto mágico _

_Es increíble _

_Tengo que tenerte como si dijera_

_Abracadabra_

_No quiero tomármelo con calma,_

**Seguía cantándole a su novio**

_No quiero esperar en la cola_

_Solo te quiero a mi lado _

_Ven y dime lo que me gusta_

_No quiero tomármelo con calma,_

_No quiero esperar en la cola_

_Solo te quiero a mi lado _

_Ven y dime lo que me gusta_

Rachel termino y todos aplaudieron felices, el Sr. Shue no era la excepción.

-Wow Rachel! Sólo… Wow!- todos reían hasta Finn- ¿esa canción es de ella? Fue genial y no sabia que ustedes- Señalo a Quinn y a Brittany- se sabían esa canción-

-bueno Sr. Shue, a mi también me gusta Jessie J- dijo Quinn

-yo sólo seguí a Quinn- Dijo Brittany

-bueno… gracias chicas- agradeció Rachel- estuvieron geniales-

-bien entonces… ¿Quién esta de acuerdo con que Jessie J sea la estrella de la semana?- Todos levantaron la mano.

-dudo encontrar un tema para mi, de todos modos- dijo Santana. En eso tocó el timbre y todos se levantaron pero el Sr. Shue los detuvo

-Alto, para mañana quiero que alguien ya tenga algo. Rachel, completaste la tarea. Hasta mañana- La morena se fue con Finn y ya todo estaba bien…

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PUBLICARE EL PROXIMO PRONTO! BYE! DEJEN RAVIEWS SI LES GUSTO! ;) **

**CECY. **


	2. Price Tag

Capitulo 2:

Price Tag:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

Cuando salieron de la sala de coro, Artie y Brittany se dirigieron a la cafetería con Mercedes y Kurt…

-¿Qué les parece lo que propuso Rachel? Yo creo que esta bien pero que debería dejar opinar a otras personas… -

-¿de que hablas Mercedes? ¿A caso no habías levantado la mano como para apoyarla?- dijo Kurt ceñudo

-sí, pero solo digo que debe dejar de hablar siempre ella- Mercedes tomo un poco de su gaseosa

-opino igual que Mercedes- dijo Artie- Rachel tiene buenas intenciones pero… no lo se… creo que debería hablar menos… -

-entonces… ¿Por qué no dijeron algo ustedes? Se habían quedado callados- objetó Kurt nuevamente, estaba claro que desde que la mama de Finn y su padre se habían casado, Rachel, como novia de Finn, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, se divertían mucho juntos, se habían hecho inseparables, amigos.

El chico y la D-I-V-A permanecieron en silencio con las miradas gachas. Brittany que no había dicho ni una palabra los miraba con la misma intensidad que los miraba Kurt- ¿te ocurre algo Britt?-

-de hecho sí- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo contra el respaldo de su asiento. Artie la miro expectante- detesto que las personas hablen solo por hablar, sé que soy torpe, personas me lo dicen a diario, pero al menos se apreciar las buenas intenciones que Rach tiene… -

-¿Cómo cuales?- interrumpió Mercedes

-como el querer homenajear a una cantante que si se lo merece, tal vez no sea Madonna o Britney Spears, pero sí es una persona que nunca pierde la fe, como una diva, Rachel me lo dijo y a demás me gustan sus canciones creo que es muy talentosa, son positivas y tienen mucha originalidad- "Wow! ¿Esa fue Brittany? Me quede mudo" pensó Kurt.

-creo que me volví a enamorar- soltó Artie y Brittany rio.

-okey chicos, solo dije lo que me parecía. La canción que canto Berry estuvo bien y por eso vote por Jessie J, pero no quiere decir que sea una DIVA- Agitando, como hacia habitualmente, su dedo índice se levanto y se marcho de allí.

-¿creen que este celosa?- pregunto Artie

-no lo se, pero tan solo espero que esto no sea una guerra de divas- dijo Kurt- okey chicos… me tengo que ir, trataré de que para mañana alguna canción ya me haya iluminado, se cuidan- Kurt levanto su Morral marrón y se fue.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana, por nuestro día?- le pregunto Brittany a Artie. Estos cumplían un año como novios

-emmm… será una sorpresa, te gustará- Artie le guiño el ojo- ¿te llevo a casa?- le pregunto luego de un dulce beso.

-Santana me pidió que vaya a su casa para ayudarla a elegir una buena canción- Artie bajo la cabeza apenado

-entiendo- Britt se sintió algo culpable-adiós- le dio un beso y el chico se fue dejándola sola…

-¡hola Ma!- dijo Artie una vez hubo llegado a su casa

-hola cielo ¿Cómo estas?- se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y lo fue a saludar

-bien- Artie trato de fingir pero a una madre no se le puede mentir nunca

-¿seguro? Leo en tus ojos que no pareces estar bien- La madre de Artie se agacho para quedar a su altura- Artie, cuéntame ¿paso algo con Britt?-

-no, es que… mañana cumplimos un año-

-ho! Que maravilloso!-

-sí pero no tengo dinero para llevarla a ningún lugar o comprarle algo-

-oh! Cielo… no se que decir, te puedo dar… -

-no, no quería decirte porque sabia que me lo ibas a decir. Tengo 16 casi 17 y tengo que saber como conseguir lo que quiero sin ayuda de nadie- Artie se movió en la silla de ruedas hasta la puerta que daba a su habitación.

-Artie… avísame si necesitas algo- Este asintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Entro en su cuarto y encendió su computadora… busco y busco una canción que lo identifique y al final cuando ya se estaba por darse por vencido, encontró la perfecta…

Llamo a la casa de uno de sus amigos, ese amigo que no le podía decir que no porque le debía unas cuantas, ese amigo que… no es un amigo cualquiera, ese amigo que te salva de los batidos de hielo que te congelan hasta el calzón…

-¿Quién me molesta hora?-dijeron del otro lado

-¡Puck!-

-¿Artie? ¿Sabes que hora es?-

-¿las 17.00 Hs?- miro su reloj

-Bien! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?-

-necesito tu ayuda-

-okey, dime-

-mañana temprano en el auditorio, te explico mejor cuando estemos yendo-

Al día siguiente…

Cuando los chicos del Glee club entraron a la sala del coro, luego de sonar el timbre, muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la nueva decoración que había. La sala estaba bañada en corazones que decían "Te amo" u otros "Feliz año, espero que haya muchos mas" "la felicidad no se compra, tú me la diste" y había muchos pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas y globos con muchos corazones. Artie y Puck estaban colocando algunas guirnaldas y ambos estaban sudando del cansancio…

-¿Qué paso aquí?- se voltearon y descubrieron que la mayoría de los chicos ya había llegado y con ellos estaba Brittany de la mano de Santana que quedo pasmada…

-¿Artie? ¿Tu hiciste esto?- Britt estaba algo nerviosa, ya separada de San. Miraba cada extremo del cuarto encantada

-si... Sí, bueno con Puck pero no es la gran cosa…-

-es perfecto- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia él y besándolo dulcemente- Te amo- le dijo al separarse

-no es solo esto- Puck estaba sonriéndole a la pareja- Artie preparo algo para ti. ¿Estas listo?- Artie asintió y Brittany se separo de él

-todos se pueden sentar, si quieren- dijo Artie de buen modo, sus amigos le hicieron caso y se sentaron… (Comienzan los primeros acordes de Price Tag- Jessie J)

_Parece como si todos tuvieran un precio  
>Me pregunto como pueden dormir por las noches<br>Cuando las apariencias es lo primero Y la verdad es lo segundo_

_Simplemente detente por un minuto y sonríe_

**Los del Glee club asintieron **

_¿Por qué están todos tan serios?  
>Actuando con tanto misterio<br>Tienes una sombra en los ojos_

_Y los egos tan altos _

_Que no puedes tener ni un momento de paz_

_Todos miran a su izquierda (sí!)_

**Finn y Britt miraron hacia la izquierda **

_Todos miran a su derecha (sí)  
><em>**Luego hacia la derecha**

_¿Puedes sentirlo? Sí_

_Bueno, esta noche les pagaremos con amor..._

**Puck rompió un corazón que dentro tenía más de estos **

_No se trata de dinero, dinero, dinero  
>No necesitamos tu dinero, dinero, dinero<br>Sólo queremos que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

**Puck le daba a Artie billetes pero este los rechazaba **

_No se trata del (ja) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ni del (sí) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Queremos hacer que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

**Todo el club comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro siguiendo al ritmo de la canción**

_Necesitamos volver en el tiempo  
>Cuando la música nos tenia totalmente UNIDOS<em>

**Artie entrelazó sus dedos e hizo una sonrisa **

_No era gracias a dulces melodías ni a videos hot  
>Soy el único que esta cansado de todo esto?<em>

**La mayoría negaron con la cabeza, menos Puck.**

_¿Por qué están todos tan obsesionados?  
>El dinero no puede comprarnos la felicidad<em>

**Miro a Brittany que le sonreía fervientemente **

_¿Podríamos ir más lento y disfrutar más este momento?  
>Te aseguro que vamos a sentirnos<br>Bien._

**La rubia asintió **

_Todos miran a su izquierda (sí!)  
>Todos miran a su derecha (sí)<br>¿Puedes sentirlo? Sí_

_Bueno, esta noche les pagaremos con amor..._

_No se trata de dinero, dinero, dinero  
>No necesitamos tu dinero, dinero, dinero<br>Sólo queremos que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

_No se trata del (ja) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ni del (sí) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Queremos hacer que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

(**B.O.B**) (**Artie comienza a rapear)**

_Sí, sí  
>Bueno, quédate con la etiqueta<br>Y devuelve el dinero  
>Sólo dame seis corrientes y media pila<br>Y puedes quedarte con los carros  
>Déjame el garaje<br>Y todo lo que...  
>Sí lo único que necesito son llaves y guitarras<br>Y supongo que, en 30 segundos estaré en la órbita de Marte  
>Sí, estamos yéndonos por un camino de probabilidades invencibles<br>Como este hombre, no puedes ponerle precio a la vida  
>Hacemos esto por amor, por eso luchamos y nos sacrificamos todas las noches<br>Nunca tropezaremos ni nos caeremos  
>Esperas ver, una señal de derrota ja ja<br>Vamos a hacer que todos muevan los pies  
>Para recuperar el ritmo y hacer que todos canten<br>No se trata de..._

**(Jessie J)**

_No se trata de dinero, dinero, dinero  
>No necesitamos tu dinero, dinero, dinero<br>Sólo queremos que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

_No se trata del (ja) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ni del (sí) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Queremos hacer que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

_No se trata de dinero, dinero, dinero  
>No necesitamos tu dinero, dinero, dinero<br>Sólo queremos que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

_No se trata del (ja) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ni del (sí) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Queremos hacer que el mundo baile  
>Que se olvide del precio de las cosas<em>

**Se acerca a Brittany y le susurra en el oído **

_Sí, sí  
>Oh-oh<br>Olvídate del precio de las cosas._

Todo el Club Glee se paro y aplaudió a Artie de pie

-Britt, temo decirte que no podré comprarte nada para la cita de hoy, no tengo dinero… -

-Artie- interrumpió la rubia- no quiero que me expliques nada, el dinero, como dice la canción, no compra la felicidad ni el amor, eres lo mas valioso que tengo y no me importa si no tienes dinero, nuestro amor no se basa en eso- Brittany le sonrió y Artie casi llora de la emoción

-¿ya te dije que te amo, no?- dijo sentándola en sus piernas

-sí, miles de veces, pero lo quiero oír otra vez y por el resto de mi vida, es lo único que necesito para ser feliz- ambos se besaron apasionadamente, mientras sus amigos los veían sonrientes.

- Rachel- Artie la miro y ella, apoyada sobre el hombro de su novio lo miro expectante- gracias por presentarme a Jessie J-

-Fue un placer, ya verán que sus canciones a más de uno va a iluminar…-

-no lo creo Berry, es muy difícil que una canción me ilumine- aporto Santana. Rachel rolo sus ojos y no le hizo caso

-Te amo mi niña- le dijo Artie a Brittany mientras la llevaba a upa a la cafetería.

-y yo a ti- se abrazaron fuertemente esperando jamás separarse…

**N/A: BUENO CHICOS! ESTE CAPI ES UN POCO MAS CORTO PERO CREO QUE LO BASTANTE BUENO COMO PARA RECIBIR UN REVIEWS MAS DE USTEDES ¿NO? JAJAJA BESITOS! CUIDENSE! CECY **


	3. Do it like a dude

Capitulo 3:

Do it like a dude:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

Después de la actuación que Rachel realizó con la canción Abracadabra, Santana se fue caminando a su casa ya que su padre había llevado a arreglar su auto. Al llegar a su hogar, la latina tomó su móvil y llamo a Britt para preguntarle si finalmente iba a ir a su casa, como habían acordado esa misma mañana en la clase de Geometría, para que la ayudara a elegir un buen tema. Pero al parecer su amiga no pudo ayudar mucho ya que no encontraron ningún tema que este, según Santana, a su "altura"…

-¡encontré este!- dijo Brittany muy alegre mientras Santana estaba desplomada en su cama mirando la televisión

-espero que este no hable del amor- susurro la latina, ya algo cansada

-no, no, no, este se llama Rainbow y la letra me gusta mucho- dijo la rubia. Santana se acerco a la pantalla de su computadora y abrió los ojos como platos…

-esta canción definitivamente no esta hecha para mi- frunció el entrecejo

-¿no te gusta?-pregunto su amiga algo desilusionada

-no… es… no!- se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su cama- jamás encontraré una canción que vaya conmigo- Santana se tomo la cabeza con las manos- déjalo así, no tiene sentido el buscar… -

-no, Santy- Britt se le acerco y se sentó a su lado palmeándole la espalda - ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- La latina levanto la cabeza para mirarla mejor

-¿a que te refieres?-

-no quieres canciones tristes, no quieres canciones de amor, no quieres canciones descontroladas, ¿Qué tipo de canciones quieres? Ya no te entiendo-

-NO SOY YO ¿OKEY? ES ESA CANTANTE IRRITANTE QUE ELIGIO OTRA CANTANTE IRRITANTE- Santana se paro y caminaba desesperada por toda la habitación- dime algo ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?-

-San, nadie dijo que es fácil- Santana se tapo la cara con las manos- escucha- Britt se le acerco y trato de calmarla- solo tienes que concentrarte… -

-¿Y SI NO QUIERO? NADA ES PARA MI, NADA CALMA LA IRA QUE TENGO DENTRO Y SE ME HACE DIFICIL SACIARLA DE ALGUNA FORMA- la alejo de sí- no soy como Berry que cualquier cosa le viene bien, no soy Mercedes que puede alcanzar notas altas, no soy tan talentosa como Kurt o tan alegre como tu… -

-eres Santana y eso es lo que importa, no necesitas parecerte a otras personas. La Santana que conozco es fuerte, no deja que nadie la pisotee, y nadie se atreve a compararla-

-Britt, yo solo quiero salir de esa Santana, quiero ser otra…. Pero creo que no se puede. Buscare una canción de Jessie J cueste lo que cueste porque Santana haría eso- Santana tomó su abrigo y salió del cuarto

-¿¡a donde vas?- le grito Brittany

-a buscar inspiración- respondió la latina.

Santana, en realidad, iba a buscar su auto para dar un paseo y así encontrar la inspiración. Cuando llego al taller mecánico, vio su auto rojo ya limpio y arreglado

-¿hola?- dijo la latina para comprobar si había alguien

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo un hombre gordo y sudoroso de la parte más oscura del taller

-vine por mi auto, es ese- respondió señalándolo

-¿usted es su dueña? ¿Dueña de un Ferrari rojo?-

-si ¿Por qué?- pregunto ya mas enfadada, lo único que le faltaba.

- llego al taller con muchas ralladuras, no creo que sea para una señorita como usted, así tan descuidada e irresponsable; creo que no tiene ni idea de lo que cuesta arreglar eso. Lo digo todo el tiempo y lo seguiré diciendo: las mujeres no sirven para nada mas que para ser mandadas por sus superiores, los hombre- el desagradable hombre se le acerco al Santana que llevaba una pollera bastante corta y una remera provocativa, le acarició una mejilla- creo que no deberías manejar nunca, eso déjaselo a los hombres- LISTO la latina exploto por dentro, lo tomo de los hombros y le pego en donde a los hombres mas le duele. Este se quedo agachado, lamentándose.

-muy bien PULGA sigue ahí abajo, ahí es donde todos deberían estar. Te enseñare a respetar a las mujeres pedazo de basura inservible- se quedo con ganas de pegarle mas pero se contuvo solo porque sabía que no se iba a detener. Tomo las llaves de su auto y se largo de ahí.

A mitad del camino al centro comercial, Santana recibió un mensaje de texto, era Britt

"¿Dónde estas?"

Lo siguiente que hizo la morena, después de leerlo, fue apagar el celular y encender la radio a todo volumen.

"_Bueno y aquí le presentamos una canción de Jessie J "Do it Like a Dude" bailen, bailen, bailen!" _

dijo la conductora de la radio…

Al escucharla Santana supo que era la indicada para cantar e hizo una sonrisa…

-Okey Nuevas Direcciones, prepárense porque aquí llego la nueva Santana y NADIE la para. WOOOOW! – grito mientras levantaba una mano…

Tenía pensado cantarla al día siguiente, pero cuando vio la decoración, la canción y el amor, prefirió dejar a alguien mas ya que el día en el que ella cantaría debía de ser perfecto. Le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Artie para con Brittany, fueron totalmente cariñosos y dulces, pero jamás haría algo así en público... ese día Puck canto una canción que, sinceramente, no me la esperaba, algo nuevo, y mientras la cantaba había mucho respeto…

Ese mismo día cuando termino todo, Santana se acostó en su cama y solo soñaba con que el día de mañana sea totalmente perfecto y satisfactorio para con ella…

El despertador sonó y lo primero que hizo la latina antes de irse a la escuela fue repasar la canción para que todo sea perfecto.

-Okey chicos!- dijo el Sr. Shue cuando entro a la sala- ¿Quién quiere comenzar hoy? Ayer hubo dos talentos emocionantes y el lunes hubo otro pero me gustaría ver los de hoy… -

Santana mantenía levantada la mano desde que el Sr. Shue entro.

-¿Santana?- dijo algo sorprendido de que sea la primera- muy bien! ¿Quién mas?- Kurt levanto la mano al igual que Mercedes-genial! A los otros 5 espero que ya tengan algo porque tenemos hasta el viernes. Comienza Santana- El Sr. S se sentó justo al lado del asiento de Santana y esta ya estaba repartiendo las partituras.

-Sr. Shuster, le debo advertir que esta canción es subida de tono y necesito voluntarios, pero por supuesto que ya los elegí- Miro a Artie y a Puck, le hizo señas para que se acerquen- necesito que rapeen ¿pueden hacerlo?-

-no hay problema linda- coqueteó Puck

-claro- dijo al mismo tiempo Artie. Cuando Santana les entrego las partituras estos abrieron bien los ojos

-¿Listos?- pregunto y todos asintieron- DALE!-grito y así comenzaron los primeros acordes de Do it like a dude.

_Entro fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, he llegado _

_Pierdes el ritmo, pones mala cara,_

_¿Por qué me estas mirando?_

**Miro a Puck, este quedo algo asustado y miro a otro lado**

_Volando, volando, volando por el cielo_

_Esta noche soy una alienígena _

_Sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, asqueroso _

**Apunto a cada miembro de ND para luego terminar de nuevo en Puck **

_Piensas que no puedo herir como tu, Hijo de p**_

**Ante la agresión el Sr. Shue roló los ojos y negó con la cabeza **

_Puedo hacerlo como un hermano_

_Hacerlo como un tío_

_Me puedo agarrar la entrepierna _

_Llevar un sombrero bajo como tú _

**Le quieto la gorra a Sam y se la coloco para luego señalarlo **

_Puedo hacerlo como un hermano_

_Hacerlo como un tío_

_Me puedo agarrar la entrepierna _

_Llevar un sombrero bajo como tú _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres, hombres, _

**A las chicas les gusto la canción y, subiéndose a las sillas, comenzaron a aplaudir y a ayudar a Santana **

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres_

_Azúcar, Azúcar, Azúcar _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres, hombres, _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres_

_Azúcar, Azúcar, Azúcar _

_Bum, bum, ponme una cerveza,_

_Bebidas sofisticadas, no, aquí soy un hombre _

**La latina comenzó a hacer ademanes de hombre mientras todos reían **

_Con el dinero corriendo como un tonto,_

_Mi perra esta mi p*** asi _

**El Sr. Shue puso los ojos en blanco mientras Santana señalaba sus… partes**

_Sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, asqueroso _

_Piensas que no puedo herir como tu, Hijo de p**_

**Esta vez apunto a Finn **

_Puedo hacerlo como un hermano_

_Hacerlo como un tío_

_Me puedo agarrar la entrepierna _

_Llevar un sombrero bajo como tú _

_Puedo hacerlo como un hermano_

_Hacerlo como un tío_

_Me puedo agarrar la entrepierna _

_Llevar un sombrero bajo como tú _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres, hombres, _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres_

_Azúcar, Azúcar, Azúcar _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres, hombres, _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres_

_Azúcar, Azúcar, Azúcar _

_Chicos, vengan a decir lo que quieran _

**Las chicas hacían el coro, ya todas estaban paradas señalando a los hombres**

_Chicos, vengan a chupar mi dólar _

**La latina saco un billete de su escote y se lo arrojó a Puck**

_Chicos, se están poniendo furiosos _

_Chicos, vengan a decir lo que quieran _

_Chicos, vengan a chupar mi dólar _

_Chicos, se están poniendo furiosos _

_Puedo hacerlo como un hermano_

_Hacerlo como un tío_

_Me puedo agarrar la entrepierna _

_Llevar un sombrero bajo como tú _

_Puedo hacerlo como un hermano_

_Hacerlo como un tío_

_Me puedo agarrar la entrepierna _

_Llevar un sombrero bajo como tú _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres, hombres, _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres_

_Azúcar, Azúcar, Azúcar _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres, hombres, _

_Podemos hacerlo como los hombres_

_Azúcar, Azúcar, Azúcar _

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, hasta los hombres, y estaban totalmente eufóricos, salvo el Sr. Shue que trataba de calmar a los chicos…

-a ver Santana, quisiera escuchar el porque de tu elección-

-a los demás creo que no se lo pregunto- dijo la latina sonriendo

-bueno creo que las canciones de los demás no fueron… especiales, como esta lo fue-

-esta bien- todos se callaron- elegí este tema de Jessie por que hace poco el mundo me mostro que los hombres se creen mas que otras personas, las mujeres… -

-aguarda un momento ¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo Shue arrugando el entrecejo

-lo deduje por mi misma cuando fui a un taller mecánico, asi que utilice esta canción para liberarme, y lo logré- Santana tomó la mano de su amiga Britt y ambas sonreían

-no todos los hombres son iguales… -

-Sr Shue, muchos hombres también dicen eso- interrumpió Mercedes

-y lo peor de todo es que después descubres que lo que te dijo fue todo una mentira- dijo Tina mirando de reojo a Mike que bajaba su cabeza apenado.

-yo concuerdo con el Sr. Shue, no creo que todos los chicos sean iguales…-

-Ho! Berry no porque ahora estés bien con tu novio significa que el siempre te respetará… -

-sí Santana, siempre la respetaré- interrumpió Finn

- ¿también le agradecerás toda la vida por traer a tus hijos al mundo, por hacerte de sirvienta casi toda tu vida, por aguantarte a pesar de que siempre se cansaba de tu carácter?- Santana estaba totalmente sacada

-sí… y mucho más- Dijo Finn mirando a Rachel directamente a los ojos

-elegiste una buena cantante, no elijas mal ahora, Berry- agregó Santana. Rachel se sentía mal por haber abierto la boca, comprende a Santana.

-no porque tú no consigas a nadie, Santana, y pienses que te vas a quedar sola durante toda tu vida, significa que todos sean malos, abre los ojos y no dejes que los problemas afecten a otras parejas que sí están felices- dijo Puck, okey eso dio justo en el corazón de la latina

-okey, me pidieron que hable sobre el tema y ya lo hice… adiós- Santana se fue de la sala del coro y Britt la tomó del brazo pero la chica se zafó del agarre y se fue sola. Rachel le tiro flechas con la mirada a Puck para luego salir ella también, en busca de su no tan amiga…

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y no se encontraba ni el personal de limpieza, Rachel entro al baño de mujeres pero Santana no estaba allí, busco por la cafetería… y nada, se fue a la cancha del colegio, reviso cada aula vacía pero no había rastros de la latina miro por una ventana que daba al estacionamiento al aire libre y todavía estaba su Ferrari allí, osea, que estaba en el colegio pero… ¿Dónde?

Rachel bajo las escaleras y se fue hasta el patio del instituto en donde se encontró con Santana que estaba recostada sobre la poca hierba que había allí.

-¿San?...- la morena se dio la vuelta algo asustada de la presencia de Rachel

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de ponerse de pie

-creo que necesitamos hablar… -

-vos y yo no tenemos que hablar sobre nada- Rachel la tomo por los hombros para tranquilizarla un poco y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo, ella la imitó.

-sé lo sientes y sé porque lo sientes-

-no, no lo sabes- Santana se tapo la cara con las manos para que la chica no la vea llorar

-escucha… cuando encontré a Finn con Quinn besándose frente a todos sentí como que se rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, no podía controlar mis lágrimas y sólo pensaba en golpearlo, por un mes entero odie a todos los hombres, se creían mucho porque tenían popularidad y chicas, pero descubrí algo… en las afueras del colegio se sentía vulnerables. Yo estaba mas fuerte que nunca, un día en mi casa recapacite y sé que no porque un chico este enfermo, todos tengan la misma enfermedad. Cuando Finn volvió a mi a pedirme perdón lo perdone porque sabía que me decía la verdad y desde hace ya mas de 2 años jamás me fue infiel y lo que siento y sentiré siempre es que esa "separación" que tuvimos fue necesaria para poder abrir bien los ojos y comprobé que el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" es real- Santana asintió- tal vez hasta acá no se parezca en nada a lo que te paso a vos pero… lo que sí se es que cuando estabas rodeada de chicos y personas populares, eras feliz, estabas muy segura de lo que eras y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Si te sentís mejor como eras antes a que como eres ahora, tienes tiempo a cambiar- Santana no aguanto más y abrazo a Rachel que sonrió fervientemente

-gracias- fue lo único que Santana logró decir. Se separaron enseguida- y gracias por traer a ND a Jessie J, cambie de parecer, ella es… increíble- ambas volvieron a sonreír.

-creo que tenemos que entrar, tengo un novio que se puede preocupar y tu una amiga ya preocupada-

-no te preocupes, Britt vino al mundo preocupada- ambas rieron y se encaminaron hasta el interior del colegio para arreglar muchas cosas.

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! DEJEN REVIEWS POR FISS!**

**GRACIAS A FUCKYEAHFINCHEL POR LOS COMENTARIOS! :D **

**CECY =)**


	4. Nobody's perfect

Capitulo 4:

Nobody's Perfect:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

-hola nena- Saludo Puck y a una muchacha rubia que le sonrió abiertamente. Se encontraba en un bar, cerca de su casa; ese mismo día Rachel le había presentado a Jessie J a todo ND pero el chico ni siquiera se esmero en conseguir un tema que pueda cantar…- ¿tienes que hacer esta noche, Ana?- le pregunto a la chica. Esta era la mesera de dicho bar, dejo la bandeja que sostenía sobre la mesa en la que estaba Puck y se sentó frente a él.

-Pick, las veces que salimos, casi nos agarra la policía, casi chocamos a una niña y por abrir tu gran bocota mi novio casi se entera de que estamos saliendo…-

-no es mi culpa que no le digas a tu novio lo que pasa entre nosotros… -

-PUCK! Cuando me viste por primera vez me dijiste que no importaba que tenga novio y también que no ibas a abrir la boca y que dejarás que las cosas pasen por sí solas-

-Sí, lo se pero… no lo se, quiero tener novia y quiero que ella me quiera…-

-Puck, sabias que solo estaba contigo por el sexo, no siento nada por ti-Puck agacho la cabeza y decidido se levanto de la mesa

-muy bien, entonces adiós- salió como gacela corriendo de un tigre hambriento. Estaba arto de que las chicas solo estará con él por las "noches" de placer… regresó a la escuela de la que se había escapado y guardo sus cosas en su casillero. Unas chicas pasaron y le gritaron

_-_Hola Pickzilla ¿quieres venir a mi casa esta noche? Habrá muchas chicas allí-

Puck las miro de arriba hacia a bajo, eran realmente hermosas pero solo quería una chica… aún así no les podía decir que no

-sí claro, y tal ves podamos hablar sobre amor, tal ves sienta algo cuando te lo haga, será genial poder sentir algo ¿jamás intentaste hacerlo con sentimiento? Creo que deberías dejar de hacerlo con todo el colegio y ser fácil esta pasando de moda asi que…- no pudo continuar ya que la chica le pego una cachetada

-eres un idiota, creo que deberías tratar de hablar menos y de una vez por todas hacerlo- se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí, viendo como todos los que pasaban por allí se reían de él sin una pizca de compasión. Creo que Puck debe de hablar menos cuando esta nervioso, fluyen palabras de sus labios que no puede controlar…

"_ese es un problema que tengo desde chiquito… por eso trato a las chicas como un objeto sexual, porque sé que un día cuando diga lo que pienso de esa chica, o mas bien lo que mi corazón dice, esa chica a la cual tarde mucho tiempo en conquistar, esa chica a la que siempre ame y no temo el decirlo frente a muchas personas, saldrá huyendo y no querrá ni siquiera verme en la televisión, sé que la mayoría, en este siglo, hace eso. Por eso las lastimo, porque sé que un día una de ellas me lastimara como lo hicieron anteriormente" _pensaba Puck.

Luego de la aburrida clase de Literatura y de Ciencias de la tierra, el chico volvió a su casa. Sin darle palabra alguna a su familia se cerró en su cuarto y se arrojo a la cama deseando que todo acabe pronto… eran las 17.00 cuando su teléfono sonó, no se molestó en ver quien llamaba, sólo atendió…

-¿Quién me molesta hora?- dijo de mal modo

-¡Puck!- dijeron del otro lado

-¿Artie? ¿Sabes que hora es?- dijo algo dormido, pero la verdad es que no pudo pegar un ojo

-¿las 17.00 Hs?- respondió Artie dudando

-Bien! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?- pregunto confundido

-necesito tu ayuda- Puck arrugo el entrecejo

-okey, dime-

-mañana temprano en el auditorio, te explico mejor cuando estemos yendo- colgó. _"rayos"_ pensó _"tengo que levantarme temprano y todo porque debo favores, diablos"_. Se hundió nuevamente en la suavidad de su almohada y permaneció así por horas. ya era de noche pero Puck no lograba dormirse, en eso se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y lo único que iluminaba aquella habitación era una computadora prendida… frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a ella abandonando todo pensamiento. Entro en Itunes y busco temas de Jessie J, se encontró con uno y sonrió al verlo. Decidió, entonces, cantar al día siguiente y sorprender a todos por su elección…

DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Puck se tuvo que levantar temprano, pero fue su madre quien lo levanto, de seguro Artie la llamo por si se me olvidaba, como de costumbre, colocar el despertador. Pase a buscar a Artie por su casa y le pregunto sobre la sorpresa que le tenía a Britt por su primer aniversario, el chico sonrio al imaginar todo así que lo ayudo a decorar y cuando entraron todo ND se quedó atónito, Artie le canto una hermosa canción a Britt y luego Puck supo que era su turno de mostrar lo que tenia cuando el Sr. Shue pregunto quien seguía.

Se levantó y dijo…

-los que me conocen bien- miro al Sr. Shue- saben porque elegí esta canción de Jessie J, es totalmente diferente a lo que canto, es la primera vez que canto una canción de mujer sin quejarme y creo que eso fue porque después de tan solo buscar un poco encontré lo que va con migo, lo que Jessie escribió para mi- todos sonrieron y con unos aplausos comenzaron los primeros acordes de Nobody's Perfect…

_Cuando estoy nervioso _

_Tengo esta manía _

_Sí, hablo demasiado _

_A veces no puedo callar la boca_

_Es como si necesitara decirle a alguien_

"_alguien me escucha?"_

_Y ahí es cuando lo "arruino" todo _

**Todos lo miraban atónitos **

_Sí, me olvido de las consecuencias _

_Por un momento pierdo la calma _

_Y en el calor del momento _

_Mi boca empieza a decir_

_Las palabras que fluyen _

**Puck comenzó a caminar por toda la sala **

_Hooooo_

_Pero nunca quise herirte _

**Miraba a Santana mientras negaba con la cabeza**

_Ahora es tiempo de que aprenda_

_A tratar a las personas que amo _

_Como quiero que amen _

_Esta es una lección aprendida_

**Pego puñetazos al aire como si este tuviera la culpa **

_Odio haberte defraudado_

**Señalo a Quinn, que estaba tomada de la mano de Sam **

_Y me siento muy mal respecto a esto_

_Supongo que el Karma vuelve de regreso_

_Porque ahora soy yo el herido _

_Siiiii_

**Se arrodillo frente a Brittany y la miro suplicante**

_Y odio haberte hecho pensar que la confianza que teníamos _

_Se había quebrado_

_No digas que no puedes perdonarme_

_Porque nadie es perfecto_

_No! No! No! No! _

**Okey, que eso salga de Puck es sorprendente **

_Nadie es perfecto, no! _

_Si tuviera en mis manos regresar el tiempo_

_Juro que nunca habría cruzado la línea _

_Debí haberlo mantenido entre nosotros_

**Esta vez fue a Rachel a quien señalo **

_Pero Jessie fue y le conto a todo el mundo como se sentía _

**Saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones una foto de Jessie ST. James y la rompió, frente a los ojos de todos **

_Uooooohh!_

_Entonces me senté y me di cuenta_

_Con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos _

"_Tengo que cambiar si quiero estar contigo por siempre"_

_Te prometo que intentare!_

**Miro a Mercedes y le tomo su mano**

_Pero nunca quise herirte _

_Ahora es tiempo de que aprenda_

_A tratar a las personas que amo _

_Como quiero que amen _

_Esta es una lección aprendida_

_Odio haberte defraudado_

_Y me siento muy mal respecto a esto_

_Supongo que el Karma vuelve de regreso_

_Porque ahora soy yo el herido _

_Siiiii_

_Y odio haberte hecho pensar que la confianza que teníamos _

_Se había quebrado_

_No digas que no puedes perdonarme_

_Porque nadie es perfecto_

_No! No! No! No! _

**Se sentó en el suelo sosteniéndose su cabeza **

_Nadie es perfecto, no! _

_No soy un santo _

_No, no lo soy _

**Se paro y se dirigió hacia Tina **

_Pero lo que hice no estuvo bien _

_Pero te juro que nunca te lo volvería a hacer_

_Oooooh! _

_No soy un santo _

_No, no lo soy _

_Pero lo que hice no estuvo bien _

**Tomo asiento junto a ella y la abrazo **

_Pero te juro que nunca te lo volvería a hacer_

_Heeeeeey_

_Odio haberte defraudado_

_Y me siento muy mal respecto a esto_

_Supongo que el Karma vuelve de regreso_

_Porque ahora soy yo el herido _

_Siiiii_

_Y odio haberte hecho pensar que la confianza que teníamos _

_Se había quebrado_

_No digas que no puedes perdonarme_

_Porque nadie es perfecto_

_Y Odio haberte defraudado_

**Se levantó de la silla y señalo a cada una de las chicas que estaban allí **

_Y me siento muy mal respecto a esto_

_Supongo que el Karma vuelve de regreso_

_Porque ahora soy yo el herido_

_Y odio haberte hecho pensar que la confianza que teníamos _

_Se había quebrado_

_No digas que no puedes perdonarme_

_Porque nadie es perfecto_

_No me digas _

_No digas_

_No me digas que no puedes perdonarme _

_No! No! No!_

_Porque nadie es perfecto _

_no!_

Todo ND estaba en completo silencio, entonces, el Sr. Shue rompió el hielo

-esto… es algo que jamás creí que ibas a hacer…- Puck levanto la cabeza y miro a todos fijamente

-con esta canción quiero hacer referencia a todas las mujeres, en realidad, no habla de una en particular-

-¿Qué les quieres decir a las chicas?- pregunto Finn

-a todas las chicas con las que estuve… que me perdonen por quien soy, cuando estoy nervioso hablo de mas y quiero remediar todo, ya no quiero acostarme con chicas pera después dejarlas…-

-que lástima estaba por pedirte si podías venir a mi casa un rato- Santana le guiño un ojo

-¿no estas cansada de todo eso, santana? Abre los ojos, todos tienen pareja, Rachel y Finn, Quinn y Sam, Britt y Artie, Mike y Tina- Santana bajo la cabeza avergonzada de haber dicho lo que dijo- mi punto es que le quería perdón a todas las chicas que están presentes, como si fueran un objeto, lo siento- Todos aplaudieron y fueron a abrazarlo, claro esta, todos menos Santana. Puck por primera vez sintió que hizo algo bueno… ¿seguirá esto así?

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! GRACIA SPOR SEGUIR LEYENDO, DE VERDAD…**

**HANNITA: FINCHEL PRONTITO VA A APARECER YA QUE TODAVIA LE FALTA A FINN CANTAR, MANTENETE CERCA Y VERÁS QUE PASA ;) YO TAMBIEN ESTOY CONTENTA DE QUE SANTANA SE ARREGLE CON RACHEL… GRACIAS POR TU MENSAJE! **

**DRAGONWITHHEART: GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE HAGAS UNO PRONTO, LO VOY A ESPERAR ANSIOSA BESO! Y GRACIAS POR TU MENSAJE! **

**CECY =) **


	5. Casualty of Love

Capitulo 5:

Casualty of love:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

Luego de la estupenda actuación de de Rachel, Kurt salió de la sala junto con Mercedes, Artie y Britt. Este no se sentía bien con que hablen cosas malas de Rachel a espaldas de esta. La defendió como si su vida dependiera de ello, la verdad es que no podía dejar que trataran mal a Rach cuando ella solo quería lo mejor para el club. Al irse Mercedes, Kurt se sintió muy mal al no poder ir con ella, no le gustaba cuando se peleaba con su amiga; así que decidió que ya era hora de irse y tratar de arreglar algunas cosas

- okey chicos… me tengo que ir, trataré de que para mañana alguna canción ya me haya iluminado, se cuidan- tomó su mochila y se fue tras Mercedes esperando poder alcanzarla. Salió al estacionamiento pero descubrió que el auto negro de su amiga ya no estaba, decepcionado se dirigió a su auto, rumbo a su casa.

-Hey… Kurt ¿esta todo bien?- le pregunto su padre cuando apareció en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

-no, esta todo bien- el padre, no muy convencido, asintió dejando de lado el malestar de su hijo para que este no se siga poniendo mal

-escucha…- trato de cambiar de tema- Rachel esta arriba con Finn, te estaba buscando- se rasco la barbilla mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de su hijo que ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-okey- Kurt sabia que su padre se sentía incómodo al ver que no podía ayudar a su padre y es ahí cuando Kurt extraña de sobremanera a su madre biológica, Carol hacia un estupendo trabajo pero ella misma sabia que el lugar de una madre no lo puede ocupar nadie… Kurt subía las escaleras y descubrió que la puerta de la habitación de Finn estaba entreabierta, por instinto, espió y vio la felicidad misma allí, la pareja estaba sentada en la cama y Rachel reía por las cosquillas que Finn le provocaba sobre su cuerpo, amor era lo que se vivía allí, porque se notaba que la sonrisa de Rachel era todo lo que Finn necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Kurt decidió no interrumpir así que siguió de largo hasta pasar por la habitación de Carol y luego llego a la de él. Cerro la puerta y cuando se sentó en su cama una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y muchas más le siguieron después; no lloraba por la perdida de su madre, no, eso ya había pasado y había gastado sus lágrimas por un tiempo, esta vez era el amor… sí, al ver a Rachel y a Finn juntos y felices, no importa que el mundo se este cayendo, sintió un gran vacío en su corazón, le faltaba el amor incondicional de una persona, una persona que lo ame tanto que sea irreal, una persona que lo comprenda, pero lo mas importante, al menos para él, es que esa persona tenía que tener el mismo gusto, osea debía ser Gay. El amor de una familia, el de un animal, el de sus amigos, todos ya lo tiene pero le falta uno, el amor especial de una persona cuyo rostro desconoce todavía…

Se limpio las gotas que no quería que salieran jamás y tomó su celular, marco el numero de Mercedes y espero a que esta le contestara…

-_¿hola?-_ dijeron del otro lado

-Mer… escucha tengo que hablar con vos…-

-Kurt, no te quiero oír, porque la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo; me moleste demasiado de que Rachel haya elegido una artista increíble y a mi no se me ocurrió primero, se que eres amigo de ella ahora y que te molesto que haya hablado mal de ella a sus espaldas, cuando no estoy cerca sé que Rachel es la que te contiene, cuando en las noches en las que te sientes mal y vacío por dentro, yo no estoy, ella cumple con su papel de amiga, pasas mucho mas tiempo con ella ahora que la tienes como cuñada y creo que eso es lo me molesto mas, tengo miedo de perderte como amigo y tengo miedo, también, de perder mi talento y mi posibilidad de estar entre los mejores del mundo por ella…-

-¡Mercedes! Tranquilízate, no me perderás como amigo, eso nunca y lo que tampoco va a pasar es que te quedes fuera de los 5 mejores cantantes en todo el mundo, tal ves ella tenga el puesto numero 1 pero tendrás el 2 y a una gran cantidad de personas que te ama por lo que eres y eso es mucho mas valioso que cualquier puesto estúpido de canto- Kurt también se quedo sin aliento dejándole en claro a Mercedes las cosas que podrían pasar en su futuro

-¿Kurt?-

-¿sí?-

-Perdón-

-no tienes porque disculparte- se escucho como la risa de Mercedes se hacia presente del otro lado- escucha tengo que colgar ahora ¿si? Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que eres mi amor imposible- Kurt y Mercedes comenzaron a reír sin poder parar

-adiós, amor mío- bromeó del otro lado- que no se te ocurra mirara a otras personas-

-sólo te miro a ti y de reojo a otros- comenzaron a reír de nuevo- cuídate bye- Kurt colgó y al hacerlo decidió hacer las tareas de otras materias, ya tendría tiempo para conseguir un tema de Jessie J antes del viernes, alguno tenía que haber para él…

Llego el día siguiente y la presentación de Artie sorprendió a mas de uno menos a Kurt, que a pesar de que me sentía muy mal porque fue una canción de amor, él sabía que Artie cantaría algo para Britt en su gran día, no se esperaba la ayuda de Puck del otro lado, eso sí que fue sorprendente. Y mas después de lo que este canto frente a todos, luego de su plática de porque eligió el tema "Nobody's Perfect" todos fueron a abrazarlo, menos Santana que mucho no le gusto.

Kurt llego a su casa y se interno en su cuarto, decidió ser el próximo en cantar, pero… ¿Qué?

Llego a la conclusión de que muchas canciones de Jessie J no eran para él, no eran de su estilo, quería cantar una canción referido al amor pero… no era el tipo de amor que él buscaba…

Encontró por fin una… tal vez no hablaba de lo que él quería pero era la que mas se le aproximaba, decidió cantarle a un amor real, a un amor de amigos, no a un amor imaginario, ficticio como pensaba. Era mucho más valioso si la persona existía…

Miércoles…

El Sr. Shue entro en la sala del coro y hablo, un par de segundos, sobre los talentos de los dos días anteriores, Kurt observaba a Santana que mantenía la mano levantada desde que él el Prof. Había entrado, decidido Kurt también levanto la mano y junto a él Mercedes. Santana, antes de empezar dio un par de avisos y luego comenzó con una canción que aparentaba ser un poco agresiva y kurt acertó al escuchar las groserías que decía para con los hombres.

Se armo una gran pelea en donde Mercedes interfirió, Puck dijo una realidad que tenía, por respecto, que mantener en silencio, Santana salió de la sala corriendo y Rachel la siguió, luego de todo el Sr. Shue dio la orden de que sigan con la clase para que no termine de deformar el día. Mer canto una canción muy para ella, de verdad se divirtió mucho cantándola y se noto, Santana regreso con Rachel de la mano y Puck le pidió disculpas, cosa que Santana sólo para no tener mas problemas, acepto; todo se calmo para luego comenzar los primeros acordes de "Casualty of Love"…

_Puede que no tengamos todas las respuestas  
>Sé que podemos cambiar en algo las cosas<br>Que están fuera de nuestro control  
>Y la visión de nosotros puede que sea algo borrosa<br>Pero usa tu corazón para ver_

**Señalo a Mercedes y ambos sonrieron **_  
>Sólo sigue el compás, el ritmo te traerá de regreso a mí<em>

_A veces es un juego de dar y recibir  
>Es fácil romper<br>Pero aguarda y espera_

**Levanto sus manos, solo miraba a Mercedes **_  
>Ten un poco de fe<em>

_Me daré por vencido en el último round  
>Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te hayas perdido<em>

**Mercedes asintió **_  
>Así que me pondré de pie, si en caso me caigo<br>Pasaré a la historia como una víctima del amor_

**Kurt agacho la cabeza, se sentía muy mal.**

_Nuestra pelea será simple  
>Escaparemos sin resultar heridos<br>Porque el amor es un escudo, que nos mantiene a salvo  
>De lo que puede empeorar aún más<em>

_Así que niña, déjame ser tu soldado_

**Se sentó junto a Mercedes, que lo miraba fijamente**_  
>Que no te invada el orgullo<br>Sólo toma mi mano, cierra los ojos_

**Mercedes le tomo su mano y Kurt se llevo ambas a su corazón**_  
>Prometo mantenernos con vida<em>

_A veces es un juego de dar y recibir  
>Es fácil romper<em>

**Separaron sus manos pero sus miradas estaban muy conectadas **_  
>Pero aguarda y espera<br>Ten un poco de fe_

_Me daré por vencido en el último round  
>Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te hayas perdido<br>Así que me pondré de pie, si en caso me caigo  
>Pasaré a la historia como una víctima del amor<em>

_Todo es válido  
>En el amor y la guerra<em>

**Se levanto y se paró enfrente de todos sus amigos **_  
>Túmbame<br>Y me volveré a levantar con ganas de más  
>En medio del fuego y la lluvia<br>Esto me hace inmune al dolor  
>Ese es el precio, el precio que estaré dispuesto a pagar<em>

_Me daré por vencido en el último round  
>Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te hayas perdido<em>

**Señalo a Mercedes por enésima vez **_  
>Así que me pondré de pie, si en caso me caigo<br>Pasaré a la historia como una víctima del amor._

Kurt termino y todos lo aplaudieron

-creo que esa canción fue la indicada- dijo el Sr. Shue acercándose a Kurt

-sí, ahora lo se ahora lo entendí bien. Mercedes- Esta lo miro fijamente- sabes que puedes contar cuando quieras conmigo- se sonrieron una vez mas esperando que esa amistad jamás se rompa…

**N/A: HOLA GLEEKS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… EL PROXIMO FICS NOSE CUANDO LO PUBLICARE YA QUE TENGO QUE LEER UN LIBRO PARA LA ESCUELA, NO ES MUY LARGO PERO QUIERO DEDICARLE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PUEDA PORQUE AMO LEER… HOY NO SE OLVIDEN DE VER LOS TEENCA EN DONDE GLEE FUE LA SERIE MAS NOMINADA! **

**GRACIAS A HANNITA Y A TANUSHKA Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO JESSIE J =) ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA GENERARLES… LA OPORTUNIDAD DE COOCER A UNA NUEVA CANTANTE. SALUDOS!**

**CECY :D **


	6. Rainbow

Capitulo 6:

Rainbow:

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

"_¿Dónde estas?" _

Brittany le mando un mensaje a su amiga pero esta no respondió. La llamo pero fue en vano y hasta la una de la madrugada no supo nada de ella.

"_llegue a mi casa, ya deja de preocuparte"_

Santana sabía que Britt se preocupaba mucho y más si se trataba de su amiga.

-la odio- se dijo a sí misma, estaba en la cama sin poder dormir por lo sucedido, por fin pudo pegar un ojo y al amanecer al día siguiente vio que tenía un mensaje de su novio.

"te espero en tu casillero. Te amo"

Britt sonrió, Artie sabia que ella se levantaba tarde siempre porque no sabía como poner el despertador de su celular, entonces, el chico le mandaba mensajes para despertarla.

-Hola- Brittany se dio la vuelta y detrás suyo estaba Santana. Brittany denotaba algo de tristeza- ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto tomándole uno de los hombros.

-no… no es nada. Sólo que Artie me dijo que me iba a esperar, pero no esta acá- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Santana se le acerco y la abrazo- tranquila, tal vez él no venga por que se fue al médico o algo…-

-no San, siempre me llama para que lo acompañara…-

-escucha… no le vas el lado malo a las cosas, tengo que cantar y necesito de tu apoyo ¿si?- Britt asintió- okey- suspiro la latina… ambas se encaminaron hacia el auditorio

Cuando el Sr. Shue entro en la sala del coro Santana, que estaba al lado de Britt, como de costumbre, tenía su mano levantada y la rubia se alegro al saber que su amiga estaba preparada para cantar…

- la salida te ayudo…- le dijo mirándola fijamente

-y no sabes cómo…- le respondió guiñándole el ojo, eso a Britt mucho no le gusto

-¿San…?- no pudo preguntarle de que se trataba la canción porque los primeros acordes de "do it like a dude" irrumpieron en la sala.

Al terminar Britt aplaudió fervientemente, a pesar de las groserías esa canción era increíble… y luego… todo se arruino; el comentario de Puck arruino toda la tranquilidad que albergaba en el cuerpo de Santana. La rubia trató de tomarla por el brazo pero la otra se zafó… Rachel fue tras ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada acecina a Puck, luego volvió con Santana, ya más tranquila, y le pidió perdón a todos, en general.

Jueves…

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase?- Pregunto Artie con un dejo de esperanza

-sí ¿Por qué no? – Brittany sonrió y se sentó en el regazo de su novio

-¡muy bien chicos!- dijo la profesora de Literatura- en clase de hoy vamos a hablar sobre, lo sueños que alguna vez debieron tener y no pudieron, todavía cumplir- la profesora se sentó en su escritorio jugando con sus pies que, debido a su escaza estatura, colgaban divertidos- ¿Quién quiere empezar?- varias manos revoltosas se levantaron- okey, creo que tenemos muchos sueños por cumplir aquí- dijo sonriendo- muy bien, comencemos… - Señalo a la primera chica de la fila de la derecha- tu nombre y tu sueño- la chica se puso un poco colorada pero eso no le impidió hablar claramente…

Uno a uno fueron contando sus sueños. De tanto escuchar y prestar a tención, Britt se quedó dormida, pero creyó que no ya que estaba en su mismo aula pero todo estaba mas iluminado y todos reían pacíficamente, hasta que las risas fueron interrumpidas por la mano de una de las chicas que Britt jamás vio en su vida… tenía una tez blanca como la nieve, una sonrisa resplandeciente, un cabello de un negro azabache y perfectamente cortado, su cabello llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros y su flequillo tapaba delicadamente sus cejas

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto la profesora

-Mi nombre es Jessie y mi sueño ya es un poco mas complicado… lo que siempre quise- todos la miraban atentamente- es volar- cada par de ojos que habitaba allí en ese cuarto se desviaron y comenzaron a reírse de ella provocando que Jessie se sienta totalmente incómoda

-eso es… esta bien Jessie, si lo deseas- trataba de decir la profesora mientras controlaba la risa

-¿sabe lo que me dice siempre mi madre?- le pregunto ya mas segura de sus palabras- dice que la única barrera que existe entre nuestros sueños, es uno mismo Y si yo no quiero ser la barrera, entonces no hay obstáculo- todos callaron y se dieron la vuelta para continuar con la clase. Britt, asombrada de lo que había oído, la miro fijamente y esta le guiñó un ojo…

Britt despertó y levantó la mano, la profesora le cedió la palabra.

-Soy Brittany y mi sueño siempre fue poder tocar un arcoíris y ya sé como hacerlo… -

(Comienzan a sonar los primeros acordes de Rainbow-Jessie J)

_Creció en la ciudad  
>tenía mucho dinero<br>Esponja de su papi todo el tiempo  
>Él vivía en una burbuja<br>Nunca tuvo que luchar  
>Está lejos de la línea de beneficio<em>

**Brittany apareció en la sala de ensayos **

_Pero él se siente a veces azul  
>Y sangra rojo como yo<br>La hierba es más verde al otro lado  
>Lo que estoy diciendo es que todos somos iguales<em>

**Todos, incluyendo a Artie, la miraban extrañados**

_Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)  
>Vamos a compartir nuestra olla de oro<em>

**La rubia se sentó en el regazo de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla **

_Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)  
>Todo el mundo está en el camino de baldosas amarillas<em>

_Es suficiente para ti, ti, ti_

_Es suficiente para mí, mí, mí  
>Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)<br>Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)_

**Britt se levanto y comenzó a pasearse por toda la sala **

_su mami en el gueto tuvo que trabajar el doble _

_Sólo para pagar las cuentas y salir adelante_

**Tomó unos billetes y los arrojó sin importancia**

_No ganas mas poder si no haces lo que debes_

_Todo el mundo firme en tu sociedad_

**Se sentó al lado de Brad **

_Pero él se siente a veces azul  
>Y sangra rojo como yo<br>La hierba es más verde al otro lado  
>Lo que estoy diciendo es que todos somos iguales<em>

**Lo despeino un poco para luego levantarse. El coro seguía mirándola extrañados**

_Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)  
>Vamos a compartir nuestra olla de oro<em>

_Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)  
>Todo el mundo está en el camino de baldosas amarillas<em>

_es suficiente para ti, ti, ti_

_es suficiente para mí, mí, mí  
>Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)<br>Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)_

_hola, hola ¿Por qué el mundo esta tan furioso?_

**Señalo a su grupo de amigos **

_Amarillo, amarillo, es el color de la lucha en mi cabeza _

_Necesito rosa en mi vida_

_Como el amor en mi corazón _

_Plateado en el cielo como si hiciéramos rock con las estrellas_

_Simplemente no podemos seguir luchando _

_Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)  
>Vamos a compartir nuestra olla de oro<em>

_Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)  
>Todo el mundo está en el camino de baldosas amarillas<em>

_es suficiente para ti, ti, ti_

_es suficiente para mí, mí, mí  
>Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)<br>Somos los colores del arco iris (sí, sí)_

_somos los colores del arcoíris _

**Dio un par de vueltas y termino sentada en una de las banquetas mirando hacia adelante**

Britt espero algunos aplausos pero no lo oyó

-¿Britt? Me gustaría saber el porque de tu elección… -

-Bueno Sr. Shue- interrumpió- he tenido un sueño muy extraño en mi clase de Literatura- todos la miraron extraña- fue como… una señal, estaba en mi casa muy tranquila buscando una canción con la cual identificarme y encontré esta, en realidad la había encontrado cuando ayude a Santy…-

-es verdad- interrumpió

- desde pequeña he soñado con tocar un Arcoíris y más después de enterarme que hay ollas de oro al final de este con pequeños duendecillos custodiándolo, creí que ir detrás de un arcoíris iba a ser mas sencillo que ir al polo norte a ver un duende… -

-¿quieres decir que esta canción fue la que te proporcionó el llegar a tu sueño?- pregunto intrigado Artie

- fue Jessie- Britt miró a Rachel- gracias- sonrió y tomó su bolso para retirarse pero Shue la detuvo

-¡Britt!- esta se dio la vuelta y lo miro sonriente

-Soy más inteligente de lo que creen, Jessie me enseño lo sueños se hacen realidad por mas complejos que sean; ella quería volar- Se dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejando a mas de uno confundido…

**N/A: ESTE CAPI MUCHO NO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO PERO AÚN ASI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SOLO UN POQUITO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS! Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! **

**CECY… L) **


	7. Who's Laughing Now?

Capitulo 7:

Who's laughing now?

**QUINN POV:**

Durante esta semana he descubierto que Jessie J hace canciones para todo tipo de personas y para distintos sentimientos, decidí hacer mi actuación el último día de la semana y les diré por que pienso quedar en la historia con esta canción, dejar algo más que los demás, sé que no podré nunca cantar como Rachel pero tal ves pueda dar lo mejor de mi y así, tal ves, me salga mejor. Hace poco termine mi relación con Sam, fue una persona muy dulce conmigo y comprensiva, respetaba mis espacios y me ayudaba a darle frente a mis miedos, pero le molestaba cuando Puck se acercaba a mi y salíamos juntos a la casa de Shelby a ver a Beth, nadie me puede prohibir el ver a mi hijita, a menos que ese alguien sea una persona de la justicia y/o Shelby.

Antes creía que Puck era un chico sin ningún sentimiento pero cuando se comprometió a ver cada semana a Beth junto a mí supe que sus sentimientos hacia Beth, eran sinceros y puros, y mi nueva forma de ver a Puck preocupaba mucho a Sam y ese fue uno de los principales problemas. Pero me arte de las personas que quieren controlarme todo el tiempo, según Sam Puck sólo esta interesado en ver a Beth porque piensa que solo así me obtendrá nuevamente, tal ves él tenga razón pero… ¿y si no es así? Toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad y yo a Sam se las di muchas veces, pero a Puck no.

-he y tu Fabray!- estaba en mi casillero cuando la inconfundible voz de Sue Silvester me tomo desprevenida… desde que me hecho de las porristas, osea desde que quede embarazada, no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer esta tarde, luego de clases?- me hablo tan cerca que pude sentir el olor de sus vitaminas que emanaban de su boca, me aleje un poco para mirarla mejor.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- la desafié

-hey Barbie, yo soy la única que puede hacer preguntas aca-

-pues lo siento pero si pretende que me quede de nuevo en las porristas, le aseguro que con esa actitud, al menos para mi, no va a llegar a ningún lado- sí, lo sabia. Sue estaba reclutando nuevas porristas porque desde que nos hecho, a mi y a Santana y Britt, su reputación en las coreografías disminuyeron mas de un 50% y eso para Sue era demasiado trágico. Hace tan solo una semana me dijo que necesitaba que las chicas y yo volviéramos y decidimos hacerlo pero desde ese día en el que yo le dije que sí no he podido dormir bien; como Sue pretende ganar este año nos hace trabajar mas de lo que nuestro cuerpo aguanta y hasta ha llegado a pedirle al director Figgins que nos cancele tres clases ya que no son importantes (matemática; español y geografía) trato de sacarnos del coro , pero las chicas y yo decimos que eso no era justo y entonces no le quedo otra que mirara hacia otro lado… poco tiempo después Santana, Britt y yo renunciamos porque Sue nos traba mal y, en una ocasión, Brittany se desmayo por falta de alimentos (la llamaba a las 5 de la mañana para que la pasara a buscar y la ayudara con las cosas del gimnasio, tanto era eso que la pobre no hacia tiempo ni de dormir ni de desayunar) Santana se puso como loca al ver que a Sue no le importo en lo mas mínimo el desmayo y así las tres decidimos renunciar. Pasaron dos días y la entrenadora se arrepintió de lo que hizo y nos convocó de nuevo pero esta vez tenía su vena que le explotaba ya que sólo tenía que seguir nuestras reglas- no me dejaré manejar más por usted ni por nadie más- continué- ya fue suficiente lo que hizo la semana pasada y la pobre de Britt lo sufrió mas que nadie, me ha arruinado la vida, a todos en este colegio… -

-querida cuando entre aquí no le prometí a nadie que iba a jurar amor eterno hacia los alumnos, lo que les prometí era que ganarían TODOS las competencias y así lo hice… -

-y yo me pregunto… ¿tan importante es ganar?- Sue me apunto con un dedo y ya roja de la ira me dijo

-yo ganaré con o sin ustedes porque yo soy Sue Silvester- y solo así se marcho; quede lo suficientemente satisfecha con lo que había dicho y hecho y no me arrepiento de nada.

LLEGO EL VIERNES!

Mi despertador sonó y emocionada lo apague, mi padre prometió llevarme al colegio hoy asi que decidía practicar la canción que debía presentar…

-¿Quinny?- me llamo mi mama

-¿sí?-

-alguien vino a verte- mi madre se asomo por la puerta de mi cuarto y luego la abrió, me sorprendí al ver a Puck

-¿Puck, que haces aquí?- le pregunte cuando mi mama se fue

-sólo te vengo a decir quiero que seas de nuevo mi novia- me quede con la boca abierta y fue ahí cuando él se me acerco y me planto un beso, me sostuvo de la cadera cuando sus labios húmedos se juntaron con los míos, su agarre fue tan brusco que me era difícil zafarme, pero no imposible. Cuando logré hacerlo, lo empuje tan fuerte que chocó contra la puerta haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?- él me miro sin entender

-creí que… -

-¿Qué, que? ¿creíste que por ver a Beth y parecer un "padre" responsable me iba a interesar mas en vos? ¿Qué iba a volver con vos, olvidando todo el daño que me hiciste?- Puck bajo la aveza apenado- Sam tenía razón, no se como pude dudar de sus palabras cuando en realidad del que tenía que dudar era de vos-

-¿volverás con él?- me pregunto muy triste

-no, no lo haré; a pesar de que quiero hacerlo, no es justo para él, ni para mi- me senté en la cama y entrelace mis dedos en mi cabello- hace poco me entere de que en realidad no estaba enamorada de él, lo supe porque comparé el sentimiento que tenía cuando Finn y yo estábamos juntos y ahora que estoy muy confundida no lo puedo traer de nuevo a mi- Puck me miro y suspiro

-lo siento- miro en sus ojos y me esfuerzo en ver ese brillo que tiene cada vez que me habla con sinceridad, pero no lo encuentro, sé que no puedo perdonarlo

-no, no, no, esto… esto no tiene que estar pasando, escucha sólo quiero que sea un padre para Beth, no quiero que te pases mas por mi casa ni quiero que haya algo entre nosotros- Puck abrió la boca pero yo se la logré cerrar- no quiero hablar mas del tema- Salí de mi habitación y me encerré en el baño tratando de que Puck se valla solo de mi habitación.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero poco después tocaron la puerta del baño y mi padre entro…

-Quinn, levántate hijita, Puck se fue ya- me quede inmóvil, estaba harta de que las personas me controlen y traten de clamarme cuando yo se que puedo salir de todo eso sola.

-déjame- mi voz se amortiguo contra mi ser

-escucha… -

-NO! No lo voy a hacer estoy harta de que las personas piensen que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma y traten de controlarme o engañarme- me levante y mire fijamente a mi papa, su mirada era de pura tristeza, sabía muy bien a lo que me refería- lo siento- me acerque a él y lo abrase fuertemente- creo que me iré sola al colegio, pero gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme-

-pero… - no lo deje decirme nada, ya que ya había salido de la habitación.

Camine todas las cuadras mientras pensaba en si la canción Stand Up era la indicada y hasta el momento me decía que no. Rendida y decidida a no completar con la tarea que el Sr. Shue nos había en comendado. Llegue, tarde, a clase de Historia y dada que la siguiente era el Club Glee decidí esconderme en el baño de mujeres hasta que todo pasara… Ho! Rayos Berry esta en la misma clase que yo y me esta mirando mucho, de seguro me seguirá porque, según ella, su "sexto sentido" nunca falla, no me interesa hago lo que quiero con mis estudios y ella no puede interferir, aparte de que no tiene porque hacerlo… de la nada un papelito pego en mi cabeza , lo abrí y en este reposaba la caligrafía perfecta de Rachel B.

_¿Te sucede algo? Me preocupas, estas más pálida de lo normal y sé que muy bien no nos llevamos pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo no dudes en contactarme. _

Podría llegar alguien lograr ser mas buena que Rachel? Esa es una pregunta cuya respuesta todavía se desconoce. Puede ser algo celosa, pero no tiene nada que una sesión (tal vez mas de una) de terapia no cure. La mire y estaba muy entretenida escribiendo en sus hojas mientras leía un libro enorme, sonreí a escondidas, no quería que sepan que tal ves ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

Cuando termino la hora de historia y comenzó el recreo decidí irme rápidamente al baño de mujeres tratando de que Berry no me siga, y afortunadamente Finn la hizo retrasarse ya que a él la habían tirado un slushie.

Por suerte el baño estaba desierto, así que me metí en un cubículo y espere a que la hora pasara pero algo llamo mi atención o mejor dicho alguien llamo mi atención… la puerta se abrió y unas peculiares medias rayadas y unas alpargatas de color rojas se pararon en frente de de la puerta del cubículo en donde yo estaba.

-¿vas a convencerme para que vuelva?- pregunte

-no-

-¿entonces que haces aquí?-

-nada, sólo te observo rendirte- me contesto Rachel

-¿rendirme? No, no, no, yo no me rendí… -

-bueno… estas acá sentada sin hacer nada en ves de enfrentar tus problemas, ¿quieres ser independiente de tus decisiones? ¿No quieres que te controles más? Bueno, esta es la forma indicada de comenzar, muéstrales a los demás que de verdad deseas salir de todo esto… -

-¿Cómo lo hago?- Rachel tenía mucha razón ¿y si de verdad me estaba rindiendo? Salí del cubículo y la mire fijamente a los ojos. Rachel se me acercó y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

-escogiendo la canción indicada- fruncí el entrecejo, estaba confundida-si escoges la canción correcta y logras cantarla e identificarte con ella, no importa si no cantas bien, la canción te saldrá muy sentida y podrás emocionar a mas de uno-

-pero hoy es el último día para cantar y no tengo la canción ¿Qué hago?- una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y Rachel la limpió como si se tratara de la lágrima de su amiga de toda la vida

-sabía que ibas a necesitar ayuda así que por eso te conseguí esta canción- me extendió una partituras que saco de su mochila y comencé a leerla- sé que nadie la cantó así que creo que te gustará, se refiere mucho a los "golpes bajos" que te puede dar un persona… -

-es perfecta… ¿cómo supiste que era la indicada para mi?- despegue mis ojos de las partituras para verla fijamente

-lo supuse por todo lo que te pasaba con Sue y Puck, además de que el otro día las escuche gritarse en los pasillos-

-lamento eso… -

-no, esta bien- Rachel sonrió y fue ahí cuando vi algo nuevo en ella

-gracias- dije después de unos minutos, parecía que eso era lo que estaba esperando ya que sonrió y ahí me anime a abrasarla; eso la tomó por sorpresa. Cuando nos separamos salimos del baño tomadas de la mano llamando la atención de más de uno.

Cuando llegamos a la sala del coro descubrimos que el Sr. Shue había escrito algo en la pizarra, al vernos suspiró aliviado…

"_Gracias por tus canciones Jessie J" _

Logré leer al sentarme.

-¡hasta que llegaron!- dijo sentándose a un lado- ¿Qué cantarás Quinn?- mire a mi alrededor y pude ver el triste rostro de Sam que jugaba con sus manos, luego sentí el golpecito que Rachel propinó en mi, volviéndome a la realidad.

-eemm… - me levante y mire a mis compañeros- esta canción no la he practicado mucho, la acabo de encontrar- sé que Rachel me la dio pero ella me obligó a decir que la encontré yo esta mañana.

-muy bien te escuchamos Quinn- miré a los chicos de la banda y los rimeros acordes de la canción de Jessie J, Who's Laughing Now, comenzaron a hacerse notar…

Mamá me llaman nombres  
>Ellos no me deja jugar<p>

Corro a casa, me siento y lloro casi todos los días

"Hola Jessie, pareces un alien,

Con esa piel verde no encajas en este parque"

Me tiran del pelo que me quitaron la silla

Me lo callo y pretendo que no me importa

"Hey Jessie eres muy divertida,

tus dientes son como los de Bugs Bunny"

Ho, así que crees que me conoces ahora

¿ya olvidaste como me hacías sentir?

Cuando arrastrabas mi espíritu hacia abajo

Pero gracias por los golpes,

Me han ayudado a elevar mi juego

Y yo sigo subiendo

Sigo subiendo

SI

Asi que haz tus chistes,

Ve a por todas

Fuma un cigarro, no estas solo

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿quién ríe ahora?

Asi que sube el listón, pégame fuerte

Juegas tus cartas, sé una estrella

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Porque estoy en L.A.

Crees que hice mi fama,

y eso nos hace amigos

cuando tú solamente sabes mi nombre

"Ho Jessie sabíamos que podías hacerlo

Tengo una canción y me gustaría que la tomaras"

Crees que mis bolsillos forrados después

De 4 años siguen en la línea

"Ho Jessie te vi en You Tube

He subido fotos de cuando estábamos en la escuela"

Ho, así que crees que me conoces ahora

¿ya olvidaste como me hacías sentir?

Cuando arrastrabas mi espíritu hacia abajo

Pero gracias por los golpes,

Me han ayudado a elevar mi juego

Y yo sigo subiendo

Sigo subiendo

SI

Asi que haz tus chistes,

Ve a por todas

Fuma un cigarro, no estas solo

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿quien ríe ahora?

Asi que sube el listón, pégame fuerte

Juegas tus cartas, sé una estrella

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

JESSIE!

Ella salió de la caja

Te has tragado tu orgullo

Tienes esa tos de ego

Cof Cof Cof

Deja que los que te odian odien

Cof, Cof, Cof

Llegas muy tarde.

Mira, tengo un mensaje para ti

"Hola estoy orgulloso de ti

Ho dios mío, tienes un voz como… WOW!"

Mi respuesta es:

"¿QUIÉN RÍE AHORA?"

Ho, así que crees que me conoces ahora

¿ya olvidaste como me hacías sentir?

Cuando arrastrabas mi espíritu hacia abajo

Pero gracias por los golpes,

Me han ayudado a elevar mi juego

Y yo sigo subiendo

Sigo subiendo

SI

Asi que haz tus chistes,

Ve a por todas

Fuma un cigarro, no estas solo

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿quien ríe ahora?

Asi que sube el listón, pégame fuerte

Juegas tus cartas, sé una estrella

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Asi que haz tus chistes,

Ve a por todas

Fuma un cigarro, no estas solo

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Asi que sube el listón, pégame fuerte

Juegas tus cartas, sé una estrella

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Pero ¿Quién ríe ahora?

Al terminar, recibí la ovación de todos los presentes.

-Quinn… WOW! Increíble- me dijo el Sr. Shue- ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando cuando comenzaste a cantar?-

-emm… no lo se, en todas las cosas que me han estado pasando este año, la presión de Sue en las porristas fue lo que me hizo explotar, definitivamente- Rachel me sonrió y me levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación y yo le guiñe un ojo

-bueno, entonces felicidades, fue un estupendo trabajo- de pronto sonó el timbre y los chicos comenzaron a levantarse pero el Sr. Shue los interrumpió- escuchen al regresar- miro a Sam- te quiero escuchar- le dijo mientras lo señalaba, yo sonreí pero por poco tiempo ya que luego note como, de una sonrisa falsa, Sam pasaba a tener la cara de pocos amigos, tomó su mochila y salió disparado, traté de seguirlo pero Rachel me tomó del brazo…

-estoy tan orgullo de ti- eso me hizo sentir muy bien

-gracias- le dije dándole un abrazo- escucha tengo que hacer algo luego hablamos – me fui antes de que pudiera responderme ya que si la dejaba que hablara nunca se callaría.

Salí al pasillo y vi a Sam en su casillero y seguía algo triste…

-hola- lo salude cuando estaba junto a él

-Hola-me respondió casi inaudible

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?- me dijo cortante

-no lo sé, tal ves porque me contestas mal y te vi algo diferente- se quedo callado mientras seguía ordenando su casillero- escucha, cuando estábamos saliendo tal ves no te amaba pero si te observaba y te escuchaba y te veía todo el tiempo muy animado y de buen humor aún cuando las cosas estaban mas oscuras que de costumbre; me preocupas Sam- él me miro y un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo

-esta bien…- cerro su casillero para ponerme mas atención- es sólo que no encuentro la canción correcta, no encuentro lago que me identifica y no se que hacer, de verdad quiero cumplir con esta tarea pero… no lo consigo- se tomó del cabello y por un extraña razón, sabía como podía ayudarlo.

-ya se que hacer- me quite la mochila y de allí saque unas partituras, las partituras que iba a utilizar yo antes de que Rachel me de MI verdadera canción- ten- se las tendí y él las tomó confundido, poco a poco sus facciones cambiaron y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa

-es genial Quinn… no la había visto, gracias- Sam me abrazo pero se separo enseguida- lo siento- me dijo algo apenado

-esta bien ¿te digo algo? Rachel me ayudo con mi canción, yo la iba a cantar-dije señalando las partituras- pero me di cuenta de que alguien la necesitaba mas que yo- lo mire y él me sonrió

-gracias, eres la mejor-

-mejor apresúrate y ensayala porque solo te quedan unos minutos- dije mirando mi reloj

-sí, gracias- me dio un golpe amistoso y se marcho. Sé que tenía un sonrisa mientras Sam cantaba la canción que elegí para él, como Rachel lo hizo, decidí también decirle que le diga al Sr. Shue que él busco la canción. Al terminar el Sr. Shue nos dio una gran noticia, de verdad ya quiero que sea Sábado…

**N/A: HOLA MIS GLEEKS PREFERIDOS! COMO ESTAN? YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ PORQUE ES UN GRAN DÍA YA QUE SE ACERCA LA PRIMAVERA Y EN MI COLEGIO SE VA A HACER UNA FIESTA =)**

**EL DÍA 29 DE AGOSTO FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEA Y LE DESEE UN FELIZ CUMPLE ¿USTEDES LO HICIERON? BUENO… DISCULPEN EL RETRASO Y COMO SIEMPRE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**:D SIGANME LEYENDO Y EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LO EMPEZARE A HACER PRONTO… SALUDOS Y CUIDENSE. (MUY PRONTO SE PUBLICARA LA CONTINUACION DE "LA ISLA DE LOS CELOS") **

**GRACIAS A FUCKYEAHFINCHEL POR EL MENSAJE =) **


	8. Mamma Knows Best

Capitulo 8:

Mamma Know best :

Mercedes Pov:

Como si se tratara de algo natural, algo normal, la manera de cantar de Kurt hace que te transmita cada palabra, de la nada Casualty of love se convirtió en una de mis canciones preferidas al igual que muchas de las que ya Kurt canto…

Era miércoles y el timbre para almorzar se hizo notar, cuando Kurt termino de cantar no dude ni por un segundo en tomarlo de la mano y sonreírle durante minutos enteros, fue algo tan maravilloso, nadie nunca me había cantado así y ahora sé que tomaré su mano cada vez que necesite a alguien junto a mi, cada vez que no encuentre la salida de mis problemas y cada vez que crea y vea que él necesite de mi ayuda.

-¿Mercedes?- estábamos en su casillero, apunto de partir hacia la sala del coro por otra hora mas

-¿si?- estaba apoyada contra el casillero de al lado viéndolo ponerse Spray

-¿Qué canción cantarás?- Mi rostro se puso algo pálido pero tuve la suerte de que él no me este mirando. La verdad es Justamente estuve ayer pensando en la canción indicada para pedirle perdón a Kurt pero Puck me había sacado la idea de cantar Nobody's Perfect, la letra era la ideal, decía todo lo que pensaba, es una gran canción pero… tuve que escoger la que sería mi segunda opción (o primera antes de pelearme con Kurt). Sé que él me llamo para pedirme perdón pero siento como que, no lo se… siento que debería yo haberlo llamado y pedirle perdón, mi actitud para con Rachel fue inapropiada y lo peor no es eso, lo peor de todo es que Adoro a Jessie J, es mas estuve pensando en decir su nombre pero la idea de cantar canciones de Beyoncé y/o de Jennifer López invadieron mi cabeza y me obstruyeron los pensamientos y fue así cuando Rachel me gano de ante mano…

-emmm…- balbuce. Kurt me miraba fijo esperando una respuesta, pero no se lo pude dar y evite, pero no logré, el bajar la cabeza apenada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se me acercó y supe que debía decirle la verdad

-lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy haciendo todo mal- una lágrimas peligrosas bajaron por mi mejilla y esperaban ansiosas que la mano suave de Kurt las limpiara y así fue.

-hey! ¿pero que dices?- me sacó mi morral de Gucci y lo colocó en el piso- no digas eso… -

-pero Kurt… el lunes me peleé con vos, vos me tuviste que llamar para pedir perdón cosa que tenía la obligación de hacerlo yo, me dedicaste una canción y ahora yo no puedo hacer lo mismo porque no la encuentro… -me desmoroné y estallé en llantos, llantos que fueron curados poco a poco por mi amigo

-¿estas mal porque no logras encontrar una canción para mi?- parecía tan estúpido cuando lo decía así, pero de verdad no me siento bien con las "disculpas" que le otorgue

-algo así-

-escucha…- Kurt me sostuvo por los hombros y trataba de mirarme pero no quería que lo hiciera- no porque yo te cante una canción diciéndote que voy a estar para vos cuando lo necesites, significa que me tienes que dar algo cambio. No necesito nada, sólo tu amistad eterna y tu gran confianza- me miro a los ojos y pude ver sinceridad en ellos- ahora dime… ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?- tomó mi morral y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-será una sorpresa, es una canción de Diva y es muy de mi estilo- dije algo ya repuesta de mi "situación" dramática.

-¡Ho! Entonces… será mejor que te pongas como tal- Kurt me tomó del brazo y me "arrastro" hasta el baño de mujeres.

MINUTOS DESPUES…

NARRACION ENTERCERA PERSONA:

-¡muy bien chicos!- el Sr. Shue entro en la sala del coro en donde estaban todos ya esperándolos- sólo tengo unos minutos porque el Figgins quiere hablar conmigo- miro su reloj- ¿Quién seguía?- miro a todos lados y nadie levanto la mano

-yo- el Sr. Shue se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Mercedes con pequeños Bucles, una remera suelta de leopardo y nos jeans negros, con zapatillas doradas y negras grandes. Kurt paso por su lado con unas partituras y se las entrego a los músicos, se apagaron las luces y comenzaron los primeros acordes de "Mamma Know Best"…

Vaya! Algo esta sucediendo

**Todos comenzaron a reír cuando la voz estridente y hermosa de Mercedes se hizo presente.**

Como una tormenta en el cielo

No voy a ser manipulada por tu comportamiento

**Se acerco a Artie y con un dedo juguetón lo señalo **

Como puedo confiar en alguien que me esta mintiendo?

Asi que retírate ahora,

**Señaló a Puck **

Dije retírate, vete

**Volvió con Artie y tomó su silla para empujarlo suavemente hacia la puerta. **

Dije agarra tus cosas y vete

Porque tu no eres para mi, no!

Mamá sabe lo que es mejor cuando lo tiempo son duros

**Se señalo a sí misma dirigiéndose a Kurt que estaba parado junto al piano**

Y papá siempre tiene una broma para hacerme reír

**Agarro los cachetes de su amigo y se los estiro dulcemente provocando la risa del Sr. S.**

Mamá sabe lo que es mejor cuando me siento deprimida

**Se apoyo en el piano cruzada de brazos **

Para animarme y tener siempre los pies sobre la tierra

**Kurt revisó su bolso y saco una muleca vudú de ¿Brittany? **

¿Ves? No soy una muñeca vieja y podrida

Que puedes agarrar y tirar

**Se la dio a Mercedes y esta se la revoleó a la porrista **

Y todo este amor inconsistente

Creo que es hora de que se detenga

**Se separo del piano y señalo, con cada palabra que pronunciaba, a un miembro de ND terminando con el Sr. Shue **

Asi que retírate ahora,

Dije retírate, vete

Dije agarra tus cosas y vete

Porque tu no eres para mi, no!

**Señaló a Finn que le negó con la cabeza y la risa contagiosa de Rachel se hizo notar **

Mamá sabe lo que es mejor cuando lo tiempo son duros

Y papá siempre tiene una broma para hacerme reír

Mamá sabe lo que es mejor cuando me siento deprimida

**Se sentó junto a Las chicas que estaban ayudándola a haciendo el coro **

Para animarme y tener siempre los pies sobre la tierra

Simplemente sé la mejor, dijo mi papa

**Se tocaba el cabello mientras se veía las uñas **

Siempre usa tu humor como terapia

**Hizo unas caras graciosas para luego reírse**

Nuca te tomes muy seriamente la vida

Solo has lo tuyo porque haces lo tuyo perfectamente

**Se levanto e impresionó a todos al hacer ese gritito **

Yeah!...

Mamá, mamá, sabe lo que es mejor

**Se señalo a si misma**

Papá, papá, sabe lo que es mejor

**Luego a kurt **

Mamá, mamá, sabe…

Mamá sabe lo que es mejor cuando lo tiempo son duros

Y papá siempre tiene una broma para hacerme reír

Mamá sabe lo que es mejor cuando me siento deprimida

Para animarme y tener siempre los pies sobre la tierra

Mamá, mamá, sabe lo que es mejor

**Repitió las señas.**

Papá, papá, sabe lo que es mejor

Mamá, mamá, sabe lo que es mejor

Papá, papá, sabe lo que es mejor

**Se acerco a Kurt y chocando las palmas terminó **

Yeaaaaaaah!

Todo ND se otorgó una ovación de pie y el Sr. Shue no era la excepción .

-Wow! Mercedes tal vez te lo haya dicho muchas veces pero… cantas genial!- exclamo Shue

-gracias Sr. Shue, la verdad es que aprecio mas la palabra de usted que a de otras personas, sin ofender- Mercedes miro a sus amigos. El Sr. Shue la miro sonriente

-bueno, dinos porque tu elección-

-bueno… es algo complicado y largo pero…- Mercedes miro a Kurt y este le sonrió- sólo elegí esta canción porque creo que es mas como de mi estilo, pero hubiera cantado otra canción, habría cantado la canción con la que mas me identifico-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Nobody's Perfect, primero porque el título de la canción misma dice que nadie es perfecto y menos yo; pero trata de pedir perdón a una persona que aprecias y no quieres perder y esta semana tuve un conflicto con Kurt y pensé que esa sería la canción indicada, pero me di cuenta de que Puck la utilizo muy bien en cuanto a sus sentimientos y creo que si no fuera por esa canción, no sabríamos que Puck siente todo eso. Kurt- Mercedes miró a su amigo fijamente- lo siento, y esta vez si lo siento aquí- Mercedes puso su mano en su corazón- y gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, sabes que significa mucho para mi el estar acá con ustedes- Kurt sonrió y se abrazaron mientras los demás permanecían en silencio y con una sonrisa.

-muy bien. Chicos se pueden ir y… espero que Tina, Finn y Sam ya tengan sus canciones- miro a los chicos que parecían algo agobiados por las palabras- ¿esta todo bien?- les pregunto y ellos asintieron sin ganas- muy bien- dijo no muy seguro de su muda respuesta. Shue se retiró de la sala pero en ella solo quedaban dos parejas Finn y Rachel y Tina y Mike que no estaban muy felices…

**N/A: BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y MIL DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA ESTABA ALGO ATAREADA POR LA ESCUELA PERO POR SUERTE ME VA DE 10! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y SIGANME LEYENDO…**

**FUCKYEAHFINCHEL: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y YO TAMBIEN SIEMPRE QUISE UNA AMITAD ASI =) POR SUERTE SON MEJORES AMIGAS LEA Y DIANNA EN LA VIDA REAL! :D OJALA QUE PRONTO LAS PONGAN JUNTAS EN GLEE… BESO! **

**HANNITA: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. JESSIE J ES INCREIBLE YA SE LA "PEGUE" A MUCHAS AMIGAS! Y ME DIJERON "QUE RARO QUE NUNCA LE ESCUCHE" PERO BUENO, NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLA ESCUCHADO UN DIA CUANDO MI HERMANO TAMBIEN LA ESCUCHABA Y PRONTO SALDRÁ EL PRÓXIMO FICS DE LA ISLA DE LOS CELOS… BESOS! **

**ESTRELLITA 20: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. A MI ME PASO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO CON OTRAS HISTORIAS… NO PODIA PARA DE LEERLAS! Y LAS LEIA TODAS JUNTAS :D A MI TMB ME GUSTA EL PUCK TIERNO Y MUCHISISIISISSMISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU HALAGO, ME GUSTARIA LEER ALGUNAS DE TUS HISTORIA Y SI NO HICISTES TODAVIA… NO IMPORTA AVISAME Y ASI ALS MIRO CUANDO ESTEN… MUCHOS BESOS! **


	9. Stand Up

Capitulo 9:

Stand Up:

SAM POV:

"Sí, Gracias" Le dije y con un amistoso golpe me aleje para practicar Stand Up, doble por el pasillo pero Azimio y Karofsky interrumpieron mis pasos que se tornaban tranquilos.

-¿Qué pasa Chico Glee?- me pregunto el morocho

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- ambos tenían sus manos detrás de sus corpulentos cuerpos

-sólo queremos que aprendas una lección… -

-¿Cuál? ¿La que dice "no seas un Chico Glee, sé un ESTÚPIDO futbolista triste y sin un futuro"?- interrogué. Karofsky me miro furioso y su cara estaba algo roja

-no te metas con nosotros boca de Pez- me apunto con el dedo

-¿o que?- pregunte tranquilo. Ya estaba arto de esos dos, se creen lo mejor solo por que están en el equipo de futbol

-¿te atreves a desafiarnos?- dijo Azimio clavándome su dedo índice en el pecho, yo ni me moví, los miraba fijamente- mas te vale que no vuelvas a respondernos porque si no… - descubrieron sus manos, en donde estaban dos Slushie azules. Me los arrojaron haciendo que mis se me congelaran hasta mis calzones de Avatar- tendrás mas frío que un esquimal en un polo norte- pasaron junto a mi empujándome y haciendo que me caiga. No pude ver bien ya que mis ojos ardían por el hielo, pero la voz totalmente reconocible de Beiste invadió mis oídos

-ven- me dijo levantándome por los hombros- ve al baño, límpiate que yo voy a hacer algo con esos dos… -

-no, escuche, déjelos no hay nada que hacer son dos personas que ya no tienen salvación- le dije mientras me limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de mi mano

-no te entiendo, recién escuchaba como te defendías y ahora ¿no quieres hacer nada?-

-gracias entrenadora pero… no vale la pena- miraba hacia donde esos dos monos gigantes habían desaparecido y luego entre al baño de hombres para limpiarme…

Después de cambiarme me dirigí a la sala del coro pero algo me sorprendió mucho. Los futbolistas Azimio y Karofsky estaban sentados de brazos cruzados al lado de Beiste que me miraba sonriendo

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dije algo mas que desconcertado

- bueno Sam- El Sr. Shue se levanto del piano y camino hacia mi- Beiste me conto lo que ocurrió hoy en el pasillo y decidimos que estén con nosotros lo que queda de la clase como castigo y ya que te toca a vos cantar estaría muy bueno que te escuchen… -

-Sr. Shue yo no quiero que ellos estén aquí… -

-o siento Sam pero la decisión ya esta tomada- dijo Beiste

-¿Sam?- la dulce voz de Quinn invadió mis oídos- la canción que vas a cantar es perfecta para la ocasión- me sonrió y sentí como una fuerza interior me decía que sí… podía hacerlo. Azimio y Karofsky me miraban burlones pero no me importo… me senté en una silla en medio de la sala y tome mi guitarra para comenzar a tocar Stand Up de Jessie J.

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

_Si te rodeas de gente negativa _

**Las chicas ayudaban a Sam aplaudiendo. Este señalo a los futbolistas**

_Nunca te sentirás aceptado o en igualdad. No. _

_Ellos aplastarán tu espíritu y te dejarán seco de sonrisas _

**Mirando a los intrusos**

_Así que busca en lo más profundo y encontrarás tu niño interior _

**Sam entregó la guitarra a un chico de la banda**

_Entonces ¡levántate!_

_Por el amor_

**Tomó de la mano a Mercedes y la levanto **

_Entonces ¡levántate! _

_Por el amor _

**Hizo lo mismo con Quinn, pero a esta la colocó enfrente de todos **

_Porque eres tan viejo como tú te sientes_

_Y si no puedes alcanzar la luna, puedes caer en las estrellas_

_Así que vivo mi vida como si cada día fuese el último_

_Porque eres tan viejo como tú te sientes_

_Y si no puedes alcanzar la luna, puedes caer en las estrellas_

**Señalo a Rachel invitándola a pararse **

_Así que vivo mi vida como si cada día fuese el último_

_Si dejas que un seño fruncido se convierta en tu estado normal, Sí._

_No lo dejes de ejemplo para la juventud de la humanidad_

**Señalo a ND**

_Si pasas cada día deseando que llegue el siguiente_

_Años sin vida es en lo que te, Sí, convertirás _

_Entonces ¡levántate!_

_Por el amor_

**Ya todos estaban de pie felices, bailando con el compañero que tenían al lado. Claro, todos menos Azimio y Karofsky **

_Entonces ¡levántate! _

_Por el amor _

_Porque eres tan viejo como tú te sientes_

_Y si no puedes alcanzar la luna, puedes caer en las estrellas_

_Así que vivo mi vida como si cada día fuese el último_

_Porque eres tan viejo como tú te sientes_

_Y si no puedes alcanzar la luna, puedes caer en las estrellas_

_Así que vivo mi vida como si cada día fuese el último_

_Así que ignora lo malo y lo bueno vendrá pronto _

**Miro a los jugadores y le hecho una mirada de desprecio **

_No pienses en ser el segundo, mejor sé el primero_

_Reparte un poco de amor, no des para recibir _

_Lucha por ser feliz, vive para creer_

**Abrazo a Quinn por los hombros y juntaron cabezas **

_Así que ignora lo malo y lo bueno vendrá pronto _

_No pienses en ser el segundo, mejor sé el primero_

_Reparte un poco de amor, no des para recibir _

_Lucha por ser feliz, vive para creer_

**Beiste sonreía a toda la fiesta que estaba frente a ella y Shue estaba feliz **

_Entonces ¡levántate!_

_Por el amor_

_Entonces ¡levántate! _

_Por el amor _

**Sam tomó a Beiste y los demás a Shue y todos comenzaron a bailar **

_Porque eres tan viejo como tú te sientes_

_Y si no puedes alcanzar la luna, puedes caer en las estrellas_

_Así que vivo mi vida como si cada día fuese el último_

_Porque eres tan viejo como tú te sientes_

_Y si no puedes alcanzar la luna, puedes caer en las estrellas_

_Así que vivo mi vida como si cada día fuese el último_

_Entonces ¡levántate!_

_Por el amor_

_Entonces ¡levántate! _

_Por el amor…_

Finalizó. Todos aplaudieron pero Azimio y Karofsky estaba de brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza y con cara de pocos amigos.

-no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar- dijo el morocho- yo me largo-

-yo igual- ambos se levantaron pero al voz de Beiste los detuvo

-antes- esta se dirigió a ellos- quiero que le pidan perdón a Sam y a todos sus amigos… -

-¡¿heee? Esta usted loca ¿no?- Karofsky la miro

-¿loca?- la entrenadora se reía en su cara- loca estaría si los dejara irse sin mas- ambos la miraron y ND estaba ansioso por escuchar las palabras que jamás creyeron escuchar y mucho menos DE ELLOS! Pero se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la sala- recuerden correr 50 vueltas por la cancha mientras estos adorables chicos le arrogan esos deliciosos slushie que le vienen tirando desde hace mucho tiempo!- les grito y todos reían animadamente sería bueno tirarles con hielo en los ojos mientras hacen 50 vueltas…

**N/A: HOLA GLEEK'S BUENO LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS Y LUEGO LA GRAAAAAAN SORPRESA QUE EL SR. SHUE TIENE PARA CON LOS CHICOS QUE TANTO AMAMOS! "PURPLE PIANO PROJECT" ESTUVO GENIAL ¿Quién VIO ESE CAPITULO? AME LAS CANCIONES…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN ;) LOS AMODORO! JAJAJA MUCHA SUERTE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI… **

**GRACIAS A :**

**FUCKYEAHFINCHEL: PRONTO TUS DESEOS SE VOLVERAN REALIDAD :D Y A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO MERCEDES Y ME ENCANTARÍA TENER SU ROPA Y SU GUSTO PARA LAS PRENDAS DE VESTIR **

**ESTRELLITA 20: MANTENEME AL TANTO DE TODO Y GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS :D UN BESO Y GRACIAS A LAS DOS POR COMENTAR ;) **


	10. LOVE

Capitulo 10:

Love:

FINN POV:

Rachel y yo estábamos en mi auto yendo a casa y hablábamos sobre qué canción cantaría, pero la verdad es que no lo se y estoy preocupado.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo mi padre en cuanto entramos

-Hola – respondió Rachel con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Carol esta?- le pregunto cuando termino de saludarlo con un cálido abrazo

-sí, sí. Está en el jardín plantando nuevas margaritas- dijo señalándole la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Ho!- se dio la vuelta y me miro mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria- las adoro- camino hacia mi- iré a ayudarla- me dio un beso corto y me susurro en el oído de una manera sexi- ¿me esperas en tu cuarto?- yo asentí sin dudarlo. Rachel atravesó la puerta y automáticamente Burt se me acercó.

-hoy se tardaron mas en el auto- me guiñó el ojo y yo no pude evitar reírme, le di un amistoso golpecito en el hombro, cogí una manzana y me dirigí a mi cuarto con la esperanza de que no sean tantas las margaritas que Rachel tenga que plantar.

Se me ocurrió hacer la tarea de la escuela mientras Rachel estaba ausente pero la verdad que lo que mas me interesaba era la tarea que el Sr. S nos encomendó. Deseaba poder cantarle algo a Rachel, algo que salga de mi corazón y que Jessie J haya escrito. Fui a mi computadora y abrí el archivo que decía Jessie y tenía un corazón, sí, Rachel la hizo. Al igual que la carpeta de Barbra Streisand. A mi no me molesta para nada pero a Puck lo frustra, por eso las oculto, pero no puedo evitar el dejar a la vista el fondo de pantalla en donde estamos Rachel y yo abrazados en Central Park el verano pasado cuando fuimos con mi familia y la de ella a New York.

Revise esa carpeta y encontré una canción que lleva la palabra que siento cada vez que veo a Rachel, cada vez que la beso, cada vez que la siento junto a mi…

-¿Qué haces?- Rachel entro a mi habitación, y yo cerré el archivo decidiendo en ese segundo que esa iba a ser la canción que le cantaría el Jueves frente a todo el Glee Club.

-Nada- mentí. Me paré y la fui a buscar, estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de un cuadro- ¿todo bien?- me senté junto a ella y le tomé del mentón obligándola a que me mirara

-sí- me sonrió- le dije a Burt que me avisara cuando llegue Kurt. Le quiero preguntar si quiere que lo ayude con su tarea de ND-

-él es… muy creativo, ya se le habrá ocurrido algo- dije 100 % convencido.

-puede que tengas razón como puede que no- me dio un beso en los labios y se trató de levantar pero la tomé por la cintura y la tire con cuidado sobre la cama- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto riéndose ante mis cosquillas

- sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo y si para eso necesito matarte a cosquillas, lo haré- yo también reía, la risa de mi Rach es totalmente contagiosa y además me hacía cosquillas en mi lugar más débil: el cuello.

-creo que estuviste genial al cantar ese tema- le dije cuando el jueguito había terminado y estábamos preparándonos para salir de mi habitación

-gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mi y dándome un beso húmedo- lo hice con todo mi corazón- y lo sentí, sentí cuando lo cantaba, sentía que me lo cantaba…

Rachel y yo salimos de mi cuarto y fuimos a la cocina en donde estaba Kurt sentado con algunas cosas del colegio sobre su regazo. Rachel se sentó junto a él pero no duraron mucho en la mesa ya que se fueron, con la Notebook, a sentarse al sillón de la sala…

-¿le ocurre algo a Kurt?- me preguntó mi madre al oído y Burt me miro expectante

-no lo se ¿Por qué?-

-es solo que Burt me contó que…-

-hoy Kurt llego distinto y me preocupa que ese chico lo siga molestando-

-¿Quién? ¿Karofsky? Nooo, él ya no, no lo molesta tanto-

-¿es algo de su problema con su sexualidad?- yo negué ante la pregunta de Burt.

Pasó la tarde y lamentablemente Rachel se tuvo que ir… cuando termine de despedirme de ella subí a mi cuarto, pero no pude evitar el mirar hacia la habitación de Kurt… parecía todo en orden. Él se recostó en su cama, ya cambiado, pero antes de cerrar los ojos y de olvidarse del mundo "real" tomó la foto de Mercedes y le dio un beso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Deseando que el jueves legue pronto y anhelando que a Rachel le guste mi presentación…

JUEVES…

La canción que le cantó Artie a Britt fue realmente hermosa y Rachel no paraba de recordármelo, lo que me ponía cada vez mas impaciente para cantarle mi canción especial que la practicaba todo el tiempo que no estaba con Rachel con la ayuda de Kurt, obvio.

Puck me sorprendió bastante, bueno a todos nos sorprendió; pero sinceramente no creo que le dure mucho.

Ahora bien, Santana debo decir que se sobre paso con nosotros y no puedo creer que Rachel la haya ayudado a "pasar" ese mal momento… "Amor, es un humano, como todos nosotros y merece una segunda oportunidad, como yo te la di a vos o como vos me la diste a mi" esas eran sus palabras… ¿Qué les puedo decir? ella es la mujer que amo y me encanta…

Y por fin sabemos que era lo que le pasaba a Kurt… problemas con Mercedes por defender a Rachel, no lo oímos precisamente de Kurt si no que Rachel se entero porque Mercedes le contó a mi morena preciosa ya que quería pedirle perdón por su comportamiento inadecuado.

Como siempre Brittany no para de sorprendernos, esta ves nos "deleito" con la estupenda pero rara canción de Jessie J "Rainbow" ¿Qué les digo? Fue… especial como ella, pero lo que sorprendió, hasta a Artie, fue la reacción que tuvo para con el .

-Okey- digo este cuando Brittany se retiro de la sala y tras ella, Artie- ¿Quién sigue?-

-ammm…- ¿Sr. Shue?- dije

-¿si Finn?- todos me miraron

-yo quiero cantar- dije decidido, mire a Rachel que sonrió ampliamente y eso hizo que me dieran mas ganas aun de cantarle

-muy bien, ven entonces- me pare e intercambie lugares con el Sr. Shue

-antes que nada- mire a todos, estaba nervioso- necesito a Quinn, Mercedes y Brittany- era obvio que no iba a invitar a Santana -¿me quieren ayudar?- pedí cortésmente y todas asintieron con una sonrisa- espero que te guste, porque esta canción lo dice todo, eres todo- le dije a mi Rach y vi como sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas próximas a salir. Le di las partituras a las chicas y a la banda…

(los primeros acordes de LOVE comienzan a hacerse notar)

**NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA…**

_Ok, tal vez este sea el día en el que tenga que escribir una canción sobre amor…_

_Ya era hora_

_A.M.A.A.M.A.A.M.A.M.O.R._

_Dije que nunca escribiría una canción sobre amor_

…_pero cuando es tan agradable, una canción sienta como un guante_

**Finn no despegaba los ojos de Rachel que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa **

_Cuando me abrazas y me dices que me extrañaste y me llamas blanquito _

_A la mierda voy a escribir una canción de amoooooooooooooor, Yeah _

**Se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano **

_Eres mi llave, tu me abres, tenme cerca, tenme a salvo, tenme feliz_

_Tan dulce Oooooh amoooooooor_

_Es el destino, así que nada me detiene, le diré al mundo que eres mía y yo tuyo _

**Ya comenzaban a humedecérseles los ojos a Rachel **

_Tan dulce Oooooh amoooooooor_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_A.M.A.A.M.A.A.M.A.M.O.R._

_¿Ves? El amor no elije a un chico o a una chica, nop _

**Se alejó de ella y fue a la pizarra en donde dibujo un corazón como cuando hizo de Brad y ella de Janet **

_Cuando te conocí abrazaste mi corazón _

_Y llenaste mi mundo _

_Así que puedes mirar, no me importa_

_Tú eres la que no va a ir a ninguna parte_

**Fue nuevamente por ella y la alzó, mientras le daba vueltas. **

_Así que a la mierda, voy a ser sincero contigooooo_

**La dejo en el suelo y kurt le alcanzó una rosa que sacó de su mochila**

_Porque…_

_Eres mi llave, tu me abres, tenme cerca, tenme a salvo, tenme feliz_

**Se arrodillo y le entregó la rosa roja, Rachel estaba completamente colorada y el beso que le dio Finn empeoró su situación.**

_Tan dulce Oooooh amoooooooor_

_Es el destino, así que nada me detiene, le diré al mundo que eres mía y yo tuyo _

_Tan dulce Oooooh amoooooooor_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Mi mejor amiga, _

**Le tomó de la mano**

_Que me hace reír,_

_La pieza del puzzle que se ajusta perfectamente a mí _

_Nunca me había sentido así,_

**Le colocó la mano en su pecho para que sintiera su corazón **

_A veces me atasco con lo que quiero decir_

**Rachel asintió **

_Tomas mis manos cuando conduzco,_

_Secas mis lágrimas si lloro, _

**La morena le acaricio la mejilla sonriendo **

_Y nos reímos cuando peleamos_

_Te amo_

_Te amo más,_

_Te amo más más_

_Me amas más,_

_Te amo _

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeh!_

_Te amo maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_

_Ok, en realidad he escrito una canción de amor, sobre alguien _

_Y es completamente sincera…. _

_Es el destino, así que nada me detiene, le diré al mundo que eres mía y yo tuyo _

_Tan dulce Oooooh amoooooooor_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_Estoy enamoradoooooooooooooo_

_A.M.A.A.M.A.A.M.A.M.O.R._

_A.M.A.A.M.A.A.M.A.M.O.R._

_A.M.A.A.M.A.A.M.A.M.O.R._

-te amo- finalizó y Rachel no aguanto más y le estampó un beso con mucha pasión, de fondo, muy a lo lejos, ellos escuchaban los aplausos de todos. Sólo su contacto, sólo ellos importaban, y a pesar de las falsas miradas de cariño que los demás les propinaban, a pesar de las personas negativas que los rodeaban, ellos seguirán juntos por que, como dice Jessie, son una pareja feliz y completa… sólo por que se tienen el uno al otro.

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! LES QUERÍA DECIR QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO PARA QUE NO ME DEJEN DE LEER Y A DEMÁS YA QUIERO ESCRIBIRLES MI NUEVA HISTORIA :D YA LA TENGO FABRICADA EN MI CABEZA Y PROMETE NADA DE DRAMA Y MUCHA RISA! LOS VEMOS EN EL ANTE ULTIMO CAPITULO =) LOS ADORO**

**GRACIAS A FUCKYEAHFINCHEL! =)**


	11. I Need This

**AVISO: LAS PERSONAS FANÁTICAS DE LA PAREJA TIKE (MIKE Y TINA) NO LO LEAN… PELIGRO DE ODIAR A LA ESCRITORA JAJAJA…**

Capitulo 11:

I Need this:

TINA POV

¿Por que me siento así? ¿Por qué ya no puedo mirarlo y sentir lo que antes sentía cuando lo miraba? ¿Por qué oigo que mi corazón ya no late por él como lo acostumbraba a hacer? ¿Por qué me siento tan "sola" cuando estoy a su lado? ¿Por qué, si somos iguales, me siento tan distinta a él? ¿Por qué ya no me interesa lo que le pase a nuestra relación? Creo saber la respuesta pero no estoy segura de querer asumirla, no aún, no me siento lista, lista para decírselo y romperle el corazón cuando él se merece lo mejor de todo el mundo. Me ha dado todo y yo… nada.

El día que llegue a mi casa, el mismo en el que Rachel había presentado la canción de Jessie J, decidí que canción le cantaría a Mike. De verdad siento mucho el decirle lo que le tengo que decir… estoy muy triste.

-¿tiempo?- dijo Mercedes el día anterior a mi presentación- ¿y por que?-

-no lo se Mer… no me siento igual que antes- mi amiga estaba del otro lado del teléfono y tuve la urgencia de llamarla para preguntarle si estaría bien cantarle… bueno después de todo es lo que mejor sé hacer, él baila yo… canto.

-pero Tina… ¿estas segura de todo esto? ¿estas lista para hacerlo?- me pregunto, la verdad es que nos e que responderle pero lo que si se es que Mike merece saberlo y prefiero decirlo lo antes posible… antes de que se vuelva un gran chisme y nos rompa más el corazón…

-No lo se, me duele y cuesta mucho el hablar de esta forma, jamás pasó, jamás creí que iba a pasar tan rápido pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda, sólo espero que comprenda-

-él es inteligente y les deseo lo mejor… -

VIERNES:

Okey, llegó el día que no quería que llegara, el día en que se termina todo, el día que acaba con una relación que creí duradera… y aquí estoy parada frente a todo ND y… Mike. Me mira con ese brillo de esperanza, con ese brillo que divise cuando lo "vi" por primera vez, ese brillo que odio que este cuando necesito de verdad decirle algo importante, sí, esta no es la primeva vez que pasa.

-¿Tina?- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la preocupada voz del Sr. Shue- ¿esta todo bien?- yo asentí.

-lo siento, me tilde- intente hacer una sonrisa pero no salió nada mas que falsedad- es de más decir que esta canción es para Mike- lo señalé con la palma de mi mano - lo siento- y la sonrisa que se le había marcado se borró… (Comienzan los primeros acordes de I need This- Jessie J)

**NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:**

_Para… ¿Dónde estoy? _

_Shock… No puedo llorar_

_Pop… Necesito algo de espacio_

**Mike agachó su cabeza entendiendo el mensaje **

_No, esta no soy yo_

_Vete, por favor déjame respirar_

**Tina negaba con la cabeza mientras lo veía y una lágrima corría por su mejilla**

_Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que piensas_

_Necesito este espacio _

_Al igual como tu lo necesitaste_

**La chica se le acercó un poco y dijo eso último recordando el día en el que él le pidió un tiempo **

_Necesito este tiempo _

_Tiempo para aclarar mi mente _

_Espera… ¿escuchaste eso?_

_Shhhh…_

**Las chicas chistaban **

_Es mi latido _

_Shhhh... _

**Tina tomó la mano de Mike y se la puso en su corazón **

_Necesito este sentimiento _

_Whoaaa_

_En verdad lo necesito _

_Wow! _

**Le soltó la mano **

_He estado ciega_

**Se pasó la suya por sus ojos **

_Espero estar bien _

_No me llames de vuelta _

**Tina se alejaba poco a poco de él **

_Noooo…_

_Sí, veo luces_

_Ahora, son muy brillantes_

_Di mi nombre, estaré allí pronto _

_Hooooo_

_Necesito este espacio _

_Al igual como tu lo necesitaste_

**Lo apunto **

_Necesito este tiempo _

_Tiempo para aclarar mi mente _

_Espera… ¿escuchaste eso?_

_Shhhh… _

_Es mi latido _

_Shhhh…_

_Necesito este sentimiento_

_Espera… ¿escuchaste eso?_

_Shhhh…_

_Es mi latido _

_Shhhh… _

_Necesito este sentimiento_

_Yeah!_

_En verdad lo necesito _

_En verdad lo necesito _

_En verdad lo necesito _

_Tú sabes que no es personal _

_Lo siento si te lastime_

_Por favor, no me dejes ahora_

**Mike se paró y se dirigía hasta la puerta. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente **

_Necesitaba este tiempo a solas_

**Tina lo persigue por todos los pasillos, pero él no la ve, es como si o existiera**

_Para saber que yo podía volver a casa _

**Aparece Tina en los casilleros cantándole a un Mike que estaba con chicas hablando **

_Para respirar_

_Para respirar _

_Para respirar _

_Necesito este espacio _

**Las chicas de ND estaban cerca de ella con sus respectivas parejas haciendo de coristas **

_Al igual como tu lo necesitaste_

_Necesito este tiempo _

_Tiempo para aclarar mi mente _

_Espera… ¿escuchaste eso?_

_Shhhh…_

_Es mi latido _

_Shhhh… _

_Espera… ¿escuchaste eso?_

_Shhhh… _

_Es mi latido _

_Shhhh… _

**Los chicos se apartan de las chicas y se dirigen hacia Mike, todos ya quedan separados. **

_Necesito este sentimiento_

_Necesito este sentimiento_

_Whoaaa! _

_Lo necesito_

_Lo necesito_

_Necesito este sentimiento… _

**Pero los chicos se dan la vuelta y las chicas salen corriendo en su dirección y se van cada uno por su lado, abrazados, menos Mike y Tina que permanecen separados…**

-Mike- Tina avanzó un poco en dirección del asiático que la miraba expectante, pero al ver sus intenciones se fue, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más…

Tina caminaba, ese mismo día, por el pasillo yendo a la clase del Sr. Shue, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Mike sólo en su casillero pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que todavía tenia pegado en la puerta de su casillero la foto de ellos dos juntos sonriendo, eran felices y se amaban, era eso lo que Tina mas Anhelaba y supo que él también.

-¿Mike?- cerro su casillero y la miro expectante. Tina hizo una sonrisa y le dijo- aún conservas nuestra foto-

-es que para mi sí ese día fue muy especial- se colgó su mochila y fue caminando a la sala del coro

-espera- Tina lo alcanzo y caminó a su ritmo- que sienta todo lo que la canción dice no significa que todo lo que vivimos no lo hubiera apreciado. Mike yo de verdad te quiero… -

-pero no me amas- terminó la frase. Tina asintió y sintió como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos y no se quería ni imaginar de cómo debe de estar el de él

- lo siento- le dijo.

-no, lo siento yo. Por no haberte dado lo que te merecías- Mike entró en la sala y ella no tubo más que seguirlo

-Okey chicos! Sé que están muy contentos por el castigo que le dio Beiste y acaban de disfrutarlo pero es importante que les diga algo- Se sentó en el piano y todos lo observaron con atención- bien, Figgins tuvo una reunión conmigo el día Miércoles en la que me pregunto cual era la tarea de ustedes en esta semana y le dije que las canciones de Jessie j lo cuál lo puso muy contento y me pidió que cantamos una canción de ella… - los chicos comenzaron a alborotarse emocionados…

-Nobody's Perfect- dijo Quinn- me ayudo bastante y creo que es una gran canción para cantarle a los matones de aquí-

-me interesa bastante Quinn pero… -

-no, no, ni soñándolo blonda, Do it like a Dude es la indicada- interrumpió Santana

-esta claro que Casualty of love es la indicada- dijo Kurt y Mercedes asintió. A cada acotación el Sr. Shue trataba de decir algo pero era interrumpido hasta que su cabeza explotó por las discusiones que había allí

-SUFICIENTE!- gritó- cantaremos todos juntos- se paro y miro a Mercedes y a Rachel que segundos atrás discutían por los solos- no habrá vocalistas principales, no habrá canciones fuera de lugar- mirando a Santana- y no cantaremos canciones tristes- en general

-¿entonces que?- preguntó Kurt

- no sé que canción cantaremos- todos resoplaron- pero lo que sí se es que elegiré yo la canción, lo haremos juntos y nos divertiremos- termino con una sonrisa y todos lo apoyaron aplaudiendo- muy bien, EMPECEMOS!-

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS, EL CAPI QUE VIENE ES EL ÚLTIMO ASI QUE ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS DE PARTE DE TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, POR FIIISSSS :D **

**ESTE FICS ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS, COMO LO VERÁN. DURANTE ESTA SEMANA SE PUBLICARA EL ULTIMO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI IDEA… MUCHOS SALUDOS ADIÓS! **

**GRACIAS A: **

**HANNITA: ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FICS Y LAMENTO QUE TINA Y MIKE SE HAYAN SEPARADO :/ ESE CAPI M LO PIDIERON UN MONTON DE PERSONAS "ALGO MUUUUY FINCHEL" Y YO ESTABA ANSIOSA POR ESCRIBIRLO, LA VERDAD ES QUE SE LOS EXTRAÑABA. SALUDOS! Y GRACIA SPRO COMENTAR**

**FUCKYEAHFINCHEL: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO :D SALUDOS!**

**KRENTHLEAAHH: JAJAJAJAJA FINNY ES MUY ROMÁNTICO CUANDO PUEDE Y QUIERE, Y EL CAPI QUE QUERES QUE TE CUENTE LO VAS A LEER ANTES D ELO QUE TE IMAGINAS ;) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y MUCHOAS SALUDOS! HABLAME POR FACE CUALQUIER COSA KISSES OXOXOXOX **


	12. Presentación

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, LA VERDAD ES QUE AMO ESCRIBIR Y ES ALGO CON LO QUE ME IDENTIFICO MUCHO, APRECIO MUCHO SUS PALABRAS PORQUE SIENTO QUE ESTE ES EL COMIENZO PARA PODER CONOCERNOS UN POCO MEJOR A ENTRE TODOS… **

Capitulo 12 (Final):

Presentación:

SR. SHUE POV:

-¿quería verme Figgins?- entre en la oficina del director el día miércoles después del poco tiempo que pude estar con Nuevas Direcciones

-Sí, Shue. Siéntate- me señaló la silla pero yo no respondí, quería terminar con esto lo antes posible

-no, gracias ¿Qué ocurre?- Figgins fijó la vista en mi

-es que… Nuevas Direcciones se ha acabado- me quede con la boca abierta pensando en que todo lo que dijo era mentira

-¿Qué?-

-Shue… la agencia especializada en Artes se quedó en quiebra, Sue, gracias a su programa, convenció a todas las personas de que votaran en contra de las Artes y ya todos dejaron de votarlas en las escuelas, lo cual redujo el trabajo de esta Agencia…. Todas las artes se han cancelado- Figgins bajo la cabeza, parecía algo aturdido

-pero… los chicos que aman las artes no…-

-no estudiarán lo que les gusta, si no lo pueden- me miro fijamente

-Figgins Sue no puede hacer eso-

-Bueno Shue… ya lo hizo- fruncí el entrecejo todavía no aceptando sus palabras

-A CASO NO HARÁ NADA?- Figgins me miró sorprendido por la ira que irradiaba de mi

- no puedo hacer nada Shue, lo siento… -me di la vuelta decidido a irme pero detrás de mí estaba Emma con una señora que aparentaba unos 40 años, su cabello era rubio con algunas canas y opaco, listo para ser cargado por Sue Silvester; poseía una ojeras, era como si no hubiera dormido en semanas y estuviera cansada de lo que trabajaba

-Sr. Figgins- este las miro extrañado

-¿si?-

-le presento a Amanda- dijo Emma señalando a la mujer- ella es abogada, es la abogada de una amiga que es jueza- la miré extrañada a Emma y esta me susurro- la atendí un par de veces , sus casos la tienen muy alterada y no la dejan hacer una vida tranquila, me debe muchas- Amanda se sentó en el asiento que Figgins le señalo, Emma estaba junto a ella y yo en el sillón mirando la escena.

-¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?- pregunto el director

-bueno Figgins… Emma me ha mostrado cada rincón de esta institución y me ha enseñado que sin las artes los jóvenes se volverán más violentos, creo que tendrá que suspender a mas de un alumno aquí- agregó con la voz mas baja- como sea… mi clienta, la jueza, me dijo que haga hasta lo imposible para solucionar este problema que se nota, afecta a todas las escuelas del estado, lo único que ella y yo deseamos es la paz en USA que está un poco ausente-

-¿ y que pretende que yo haga? Las personas eligieron…-

-hay un modo de arreglar todo aquello- Alce las cejas en señal de esperanza y… confusión

-¿Cómo?- interrumpí su diálogo, la abogada me miro y dijo

-cantando- sé que mi cara denoto una felicidad que ni yo conocía

-explíquese- dijo Figgins todavía sin entender

-muy bien, ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- tienen un grupo de jóvenes que cantan ¿no?- yo asentí- bueno y el trabajo que usted hará es prepararlos… prepararlos para este gran evento- sacó un folleto de su cartera y me lo mostró, interesado, Figgins, se levanto y se dirigió hasta mi lugar para verlo también. Mire a Emma que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Volví la mirada hacia el folleto que decía

"_Nuevas Direcciones nos mostrará que es importante tener las Artes en las escuelas públicas ya que disminuye la cantidad de chicos violentos… ¿no nos cree? Vaya y mírelos en la institución WMHS (William McKinley High School) la entrada es totalmente gratuita y si cree que las artes son importantes para la educación de tus hijos, vota por nosotros, muchas personas las necesita" _

-es… increíble- dijo Figgins yo todavía estaba atónito mirando el papel

-pero… ¿esta segura que con esto le ganaremos a Sue Silvester?- pregunte

-Sr. Shue soy una de las tantas abogadas que la Jueza de Ohio tiene, ella convencerá a muchas personas, acaso ¿no cree en mi?- la señora estaba claramente convencida de sus palabras y ¿Por qué yo no?

-sí creo- dije con una sonrisa gigantesca

-pero- dijo volviéndose hacia Figgins- hay una condición- me miró a mi

-¿cuál?- pregunté

-la canción que elijan tiene que dejar un mensaje positivo, pero no tiene que ser aburrida, tiene que haber una coreografía bien armada, tiene que ser un grupo muy unido, tienen que tener, obviamente, unas voces espectaculares y tienen que participar todos- y lo único que faltaba era que diga que los hombres solamente tenían que actuar para que Rachel se oponga rotundamente a estas condiciones- ¿entendido?- me miro fijamente

-s… si- dije algo dudoso

-Sr. Shue, si esto no funciona y no hay un equipo arriba de ese escenario, olvídese de que las artes vuelvan- yo asentí rápidamente- muy bien, yo me encargaré de repartir estos folletos- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-un momento- dije haciendo que la abogada se detenga- ¿Qué aremos con Sue?- la señora y Figgins me miraron confundidos, pero Emma no- digo… ella estará en total desacuerdo con esta manera nueva de promocionar las artes ¿Qué pasa si arruina todo?- Figgins miro a la nada por un momento como si esperaba que la lamparita se le prendiera.

-lo tengo- dijo la abogada- le prohibiremos la entrada a Sue, pondremos guardias en las puertas-

-pero las porristas también están en todo esto- dije

-las porristas también, ellas no presenciarán este evento-

-esperemos que no pase nada-

-Shue, no te preocupes, pondremos este evento en el mismo horario que el programa de Sue- me aseguró Figgins, yo asentí no muy convencido…

-¿Shue?- Mire a la abogada- sólo por curiosidad ¿Qué canción esta pensando en hacer?-

-no lo sé, pero lo que sí se es que va a ser de la cantante que esta semana nos inspiro mucho a todos…-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Figgins

-Jessie J- le dije mientras la abogada y Figgins se miraron asombrados y Emma aplaudía emocionada.

VIERNES:

-¿entonces que?- preguntó Kurt

- no sé que canción cantaremos- todos resoplaron- pero lo que sí se es que elegiré yo la canción, lo haremos juntos y nos divertiremos- termine con una sonrisa y todos aplaudiendo- muy bien, EMPECEMOS!-

Fuimos todos juntos hasta el auditorio en donde comencé a marcarles todos los pasos, el escenario se dividiría en varios sectores recreando los sueños de cada uno de mis chicos, cada uno cantaría una parte de la canción (sí ya sé cual) que mas los identificara

-¿Shue?-

-sí Mercedes-

-me agrada mucho su idea, esa canción es genial- todos asintieron y de verdad me hicieron sentir muy orgulloso de ellos, pusieron lo mejor y se notó… el entrenamiento terminó el día Sábado a las 17 Hs. Ellos estaban agotados y los liberé un para que descansaran bien, ahora me encuentro en mi casa con Emma debatiendo quien nos ayudaría con la decoración del lugar

-yo creo que sería ideal Beiste, es una persona muy dedicada y ama a los chicos- propuso Emma y yo asentí fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Will?-

-¿si?- Emma me tomó de la mano y yo la mire

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿no quieres que Beiste ayude?-

-no, no, no es eso, me encanta tu idea pero lo que sucede es que… los chicos todavía no saben nada de que si no lo hacemos bien, las artes desaparecerán, no tuve el valor de preocuparlos asi, no pude contarles, no les dije nada de la abogada, ni de todas las personas que estarán viendo… -

-¿te he mencionado que los noticieros estarán filmando y aparecerán en los programas mas importantes, contando el de Sue?- yo abrí la boca, los chico se enterarán tarde o temprano y sé que se preocuparán y no les saldrá… -¿a caso no confías en tus chicos?- me pregunto Ema haciendo que mis conjeturas desaparecieran, perece como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento

-Emma… sé que ellos se pondrán nervioso… lo han estado frente a todo el colegio IMAGÍNATE LO QUE SERÁ FRENTE A TODO OHIO!- me levante de mi asiento ya desesperado

-Will…- Emma me tomó de la mano mas tranquila que yo- recuerda que mas de uno desea estar en Broadway ¿no te parece que allá habrá mas personas viéndolos que ahora? Durante toda su vida experimentarán ese deseo de salir corriendo y huir de todas las cosas que los presionan a diario, lo experimento yo, y tu también, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar ese deseo, tienen que saber como controlarlo hasta apagarlo y hacer lo que un profesional haría, seguir con el Show- Sonreí ante las hermosas palabras que Emma me dijo y ahí fue cuando decidí decirles la verdad…

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA:

HORA DEL SHOW…

La apariencia de los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones era… extraña y no había duda alguna de que eran los Losers de WMHS…

Como siempre, Brittany abrió el telón y pudo ver a muchas cámaras con reporteros, a muchas personas acomodándose en sus asientos y a muchas otras con un gesto muy grotesco con sus caras…

-¿Sr. Shue?- Brittany, un poco nerviosa, se dirigió hasta donde este estaba

-¿si, Britt?- este estaba arreglándole la ropa a Finn

-hay muchas personas a fuera y también hombres robots- Rachel se dirigió hasta donde estaba el telón para mirar por él

-¿hombres robots?- dijo el profesor un poco confundido

-Camarógrafos y reporteros- aclaro muy nerviosa Rachel- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto haciendo que todo ND se acercara y espiara al igual que ella- ¿los trajo Sue?-

-No chicos, les pido por favor que me presten atención- todos se volvieron hasta donde estaba Shue- Sue cancelo las Artes en la escuelas públicas lo que ocasionó la ruptura de Nuevas Direcciones, pero para que esto no suceda tenemos que cantar, cantar frente a todo Ohio para demostrar que sí necesitamos las Artes, tanto como para identificarnos como para disminuir la cantidad de violencia y, por lo tanto, la cantidad de víctimas- todos comenzaron a mirarse algo confundidos- chicos… Figgins no me dijo que cantemos Jessie J frente a todo el colegio, lo que me dijo fue que las artes se cancelaban y justo llego con Emma la abogada de la jueza de Ohio a plantearnos que esta es la única forma que tenemos de mantener vivías las artes, si nos votan, estas volverán y Sue perderá es por eso que hay cámaras y muchas mas gente- comenzaron a hablar entre ellos muy nerviosos- Chicos!- la voz de Shue se hizo notar antes todas las otras- si nos quedamos juntos, nos apoyamos mutuamente y nos transformamos en una sola voz, compuestas por muchas y con un solo objetivo, ganaremos ¿Quién esta conmigo?- Shue colocó la mano en el medio de la ronda, seguido por Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt y todo ND- uno, dos, tres…NUEVAS DIRECCIONES…-

**Comienzan los primeros acordes de Guitarra de Sometimes Dreams Come True tocados por Puck y la banda… **

**Santana: **

**Aparece Santana cantando en un aula en la escuela, está sentada sobre un pupitre**

Cuando era pequeña cantaba con el corazón durante todo el día

**Santana y Mercedes:**

**Se levanta y se va con Mercedes que estaba tras ella señalando un poster grande de Whitney**

Justo arriba de los labios, imitaba las canciones de Whitney

**Santana:** (Yeah)

**Rachel:**

**El proyector iluminó otra escena en el escenario en donde estaba Rachel sentada en una cama con su pijama rosa y con un perrito de peluche mirando los Grammys **

Veía los Grammys, imaginando que dirían mi nombre

Soñando que era famosa como Prince, y yo en Purple Rain

**Tina:**

**Tina apareció en una sesión de fotos, fotos que le tomaba Artie**

Quería ser la chica en la portada de los Rolling Stones 

Volando por todo el mundo con mis canciones en la radio

**Quinn:**

**Quinn lanzaba entradas a todo el público que las recibía con grandes sonrisas divertidas, esta tenía una toalla sobre su cabeza que tapaba por completo su pelo **

Llegando al doble patino, vendiendo entradas a donde quiera que vaya

**Se paró en medio del escenario y los demás atrás**

Mi cara en cientos de carteles

**Todas las chicas señalando en un gran mapa:**

(desde aquí hasta Tokio)

**Todos: (levantando los puños)**

Yeah!

**Rachel y Tina:**

**Finn y Mike se sacaron la remera y mostraron unos tatuajes mientras Rachel y Tina cantaban al lado de cada una de sus parejas**

Deletreé mal un tatuaje

**Todos: (levantando los puños)**

Yeah!

**Quinn:**

**Quinn se sacó la toalla y se logró ver su pelo corto, teñido de Azul **

Me corte el pelo y lo teñí de azul

**Todos: (levantando los puños)**

Yeah!

**Mercedes:**

**Un cañón de los de Sue explotaron, dejando caer miles de corazones mientras Mercedes cantaba adelantándose unos pasos para señalar a alguien a lazar del público**

Envía cientos de "te quiero"

**Todos los hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Santana:**

**Santana fue con Mercedes para señalar a otro**

Has lo que tengas que hacer

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Brittany:**

**Brittany fue la que apunto a alguien acercándose más a las chicas**

De algún modo supe que si

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Tina:**

**Tina la siguió y señalo a la abogada**

Crees en ti,

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Rachel:**

**Rachel señaló a la Jueza**

A veces los sueños se hacer realidad

**Todos:**

Yeah!

**Todas:**

A veces los sueños se hacen realidad

**ND: **

(Yeah!)

Lalalalalalalalalala…

**Rachel callando a todos**

(Shhhh…)

**Mercedes:**

**Un proyector enorme se hizo notar y allí reflejaba un video de Mercedes cantando, un video en You Tube**

Encontré a You Tube, y You Tube me encontró a mí

Hice nuevos amigos desde Londres, todo el camino hasta Tenesi

**Rachel:**

**Rachel desmontó un gran poster en donde estaba su cara con las letras "Party in the USA"**

Mira como empecé con Party in the USA

Sólo una pequeña chica con grandes sueños, que sigue representando a UK

**Brittany: **

**La rubia caminaba por el escenario mientras los chicos de ND le pedían desesperadamente unas fotos**

Las cosas están cambiando, algunos incluso quieren hacerse fotos conmigo

Nene esto es una locura, porque solo soy una chica normal de TOC

**Todos: **

Yeah!

**Las chicas bajaron del escenario y caminaron por entre las personas **

Deletreé mal un tatuaje

**Todos:**

Yeah!

**Quinn:**

**Se revolvió el pelo y luego sacudió la cabeza**

Me corte el pelo y lo teñí de azul

**Todos:**

Yeah!

**Las chicas que estaban abajo tiraron corazones que juntaron del piso**

Envía cientos de "te quiero"

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Mercedes:**

**Mercedes se apoyó en el hombro de un periodista que estaba como loco gritando **

Has lo que tengas que hacer

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Rachel: **

**De a poco fueron todas subiendo de nuevo al escenario**

De algún modo supe que si

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Tina:**

**Las chicas señalaron a Figgins**

Crees en ti,

**Todos los Hombres:**

(Yeah)

**Santana: **

**Y después a Emma**

A veces los sueños se hacer realidad

**Todos:**

Yeah!

**Todo ND señalo al público en general**

A veces los sueños se hacen realidad

**Todos:**

(Yeah!)

Lalalalalalalalalala…

**Las chicas comenzaron a desabrocharse la ropa que tenían para dejar al descubierto las banderas de los lugares **

**Quinn:**

**Con la bandera de Francia**

Quiero conocer Paris

**Santana:**

**Bandera de Italia**

Italia

**Mercedes:**

**Con la de Alemania**

Alemania

**Brittany:**

**Con la bandera de Suecia ¿al revés? **

Suecia

**Rachel:**

**Bandera de Roma**

y Roma

**Tina:**

**Tenía ambas**

Pekín y Hong Kong, quiero ir de fiesta por todo el mundo

Diseñar mi parque temático

**Kurt:**

**Se colocó delante de las chicas y comenzó a dar giros para terminar con una gran sonrisa**

y protagoniza mi propia historia de Broadway

Puede que algún día

**Todas las chicas rodearon a Kurt para cantar esa parte **

(puede que algún día)

**Todos los chicos:**

Yeah!

Deletreé mal un tatuaje

Yeah!

Me corte el pelo y lo teñí de azul

Yeah!

Envía cientos de "te quiero"

(Yeah)

Has lo que tengas que hacer

(Yeah)

De algún modo supe que si

(Yeah)

Crees en ti,

(Yeah)

A veces los sueños se hacer realidad

Yeah!

A veces los sueños se hacen realidad

(Yeah!)

Lalalalalalalalalala…

Yeah!

Envía cientos de "te quiero"

(Yeah)

Has lo que tengas que hacer

(Yeah)

De algún modo supe que si

(Yeah)

Crees en ti,

(Yeah)

A veces los sueños se hacer realidad

Yeah!

Lalalalalalalalalala…

Al terminar todos los presentes se pararon y aplaudieron fervientemente, el Sr. Shue estaba sumamente orgullo de la unión que presencio entre todos sus chicos, se emocionó tanto que comenzó a llorar y Emma, al verlo lo abrazó en señal de apoyo…

-lo hiciste muy bien- sonreía

-gracias a vos- Shue se acercó a ella y le estampo un beso en los labios, que fue correspondido por Emma. Cuando terminaron de demostrarse el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, Will se levanto del asiento y vio a sus chicos en el escenario todos estaban abrazados y llorando de la emoción… él esperaba que con eso le pudieran ganarle a Sue y a todos sus "seguidores"…

LUNES:

El Sr. Shue entro en la sala del coro en donde todos los chicos estaban muy ansiosos hablando del día de la presentación que fue exitosa.

-Okey chicos! Escuchen- todos se callaron y el Sr. Shue se sentó en el piano, como acostumbraba- el sábado estuvieron geniales, simplemente geniales, chicos. Parecían una sola voz, como yo quería; pero…- el silencio reino en el lugar- aquí tengo los votos- dijo sacando un sobre, sellado, blanco, de su bolsillo. Lo abrió lentamente y dijo en un suspiro y mirándolos…- chicos- estos lo miraron fijamente y pudo ver la cara de dolor de Finn por la presión que Rachel ocasionaba en él al apretarle la mano- ¡NUEVAS DIRECCIONES SE QUEDA! – todos saltaron alegres y fueron a arrojarse arriba de él…

Tarde o temprano se sabía que Sue la iba a pagar…

**FIN…**

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERO HACER ALGO NUEVO Y QUE LES GUSTE, LA SEMANA QUE VIENE EMPEZARE CON LA HISTORIA NUEVA QUE YA LA TENGO COMPLETA EN MI CABEZA :B **

**SALUDOS A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE, ESE TEMA LO AME DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE LO ESCUCHE, ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE LES GUSTO Y QUE NO DE ESTE FICS PARA ASI LO TENGO PRESENTE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI… LOS ADORO :D **

**GRACIAS:****KRENTHLEAAHH:** **ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TE HAYA GUSTADO CUALQUIER COSA PREGUNTAME POR EL FACE :D KISSES! **


End file.
